Love or Sex
by Banana Sehun
Summary: (COMPLETED) Hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang hobi bercinta tanpa cinta. Hunhan Chanbaek Kaisoo. GS. NC.
1. Chapter 1

**Love or Sex**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, sex scene, school life, senetron**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT RIDER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Aakhh yak sialan berhenti meremas payudaraku tiba-tiba" kesal luhan yang payudara kebanggaannya diremas oleh tangan si mesum sehun.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai bra?" Dengan seenak penis panjangnya sehun malah bertànya tentang bra nya. Brengsek. Ingin rasanya luhan menendang bokongnya.

"Nipple ku seharian menegang brengsek gara-gara mainan bodohmu. Dan jika aku tidak memakai bra nippleku akan tercetak pada seragamku" sungut luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung bangir sehun

"Wow benarkah? Hahahahaha kenapa tidak bilang saat disekolah, jika seperti aku dengan suka rela mengemut nipple pink menggodamu itu" sialan double sialan ternyata tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran tapi juga mulut kotornya itu benar-benar membuat luhan basah.

Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan sehun gara-gara kemarin si brengsek itu menjepit nipple nya sampai membuat nipple luhan menegang seharian. Dan ngomong-ngomong luhan adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka memakai bra ngomong-ngomong. Itu membuatnya risih, dan bukankah bra bisa membuat kanker. Dan juga saat tidak memakai bra sehun bisa dengan mudah menyusu padanya. Eh sebenarnya alasan terakhir itu adalah buatan sehun sendiri. Setiap pagi dia selalu menagih susunya pada luhan, what the fuck bahkan payudara luhan tidak mengeluarkan air susu sedikitpun walaupun sehun sudah menghisapnya dengan kencang.

Beginilah aktivitas mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor saat bertemu walaupun seperti itu oh liat saja sekarang sehun sedang asik menghisap kewanitaan luhan hingga membuat gadis itu merem melek. Padahal awalnya luhan ingin memasak untuk makan malam tapi si mesum sehun dengan seenak penisnya malah menarik dan membaringkannya di meja makan.

"Ahh nghh sehhhunnhh ngghh" desah luhan menjadi saat sehun memakai lidahnya untuk menggoda lubang luhan yang sudah sangat basah dan siap untuk dimasuki.

"Lihatlah bukankah mulutmu lebih baik mendesahkan namaku daripada kau buat untuk mengumpat" kata sehun sambil terus menyodok lubang luhan dengan 3 jarinya

"Nghhh kauhhh memang breng-mmpp" belum selesai luhan berbicara mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan bibir tipis si brengsek oh sehun.

Mereka terus saling melumat dan saling menghisap satu sama lain. Lidah sehun tak mau kalah dan semakin masuk ke mulut luhan.

"Yahh yahh sehunhh nghh akuhh mau aaaaakhhh" akhirnya luhan orgasme juga setelah sehun benar-benar mengerjai lubangnya. Dan sekarang tanpa ada puasnya dia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang luhan. Dan dengan tidak tau diri sehun malah menggoda klitoris luhan dengan penis kerasnya. Sehun sedikit memukul-mukulkam penisnya pada klitoris luhan hingga membuat gadis itu memerah padam menahan gairah.

Bukannya langsung memasukkannya sekali hentak sehun malah mengeluar masukam ujung penisnya pada lubang sempit luhan.

"Ahh nghh sehun mhh ber-hen-tihh menggodakuhh nghh" desah luhan yang menjadi-jadi

"Bukankah kau suka hmm baiklah jika itu mau mu aku akan memasukkannya" kekeh sehun yang langsung mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang berkedut luhan

Ahh

Nghh

Shhh

"Ke-kenapahh nghh lubang mu makin sempit bitch"

Plak

Plak

"Nggh sehunahh" luhan hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah menyalurkan nikmat yang sedang dia rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak, penis sehun yang terus menusuk lubangnya, tangan sehun yang terus-terusan menampar bokongnya hingga memerah, dan mulutnya yang sedari tadi menyusu pada payudara luhan.

Benar-benar sialan, luhan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan kenikmatan yang dia dapat selain dengan mendesah.

"Sehhh sehhhhun akuhh akan nghh sehunnahhhh"

"Luhannnnhhh nghhhhhhh"

Akhirnya mereka melepasnya cairan mereka masing dengan sehun yang sedikit memompa penisnya agar cairannya masuk sepenuhnya pada lubang luhan.

"Hey lu jadi bagaimana? Mau jalan denganku sepulang sekolah nanti?" Ujar yifan dengan tangan merangkul pundak luhan

"Ya tuhan yifan kau mengagetkanku. Hmm sepertinya tidak. Pulang nanti aku ada acara dengan teman-teman" jawab luhan seraya tersenyum kalem

Ah luhan memang idola disekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, rupanya yang cantik, tingginya yang semampai, kakinya yang jenjang, dan pembahawaannya yang kalem disertai senyum manisnya. Siapapun pasti tidak akan tega berbuat jahat kepada luhan.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak mereka dari belakang hingga membuat rangkulan yifan ke luhan terlepas. Dan dengan polosnya orang yang menabrak tadi malah tidak peduli dan dengan santainya langsung berjalan lurus.

"YAK HOOBAE SIALAN TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN" kris berteriak-teriak di koridor

Luhan hanya bisa memandang bahu pemuda yang tadi dengan sengaja menabrak dia dan kris. Dia tau punggung itu. Punggung orang yang setiap malam menggagahinya. Ya dia sehun. Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan sehun barusan. Sehun sangat lucu jika sedang cemburu rasanya luhan ingin mencubit penisnya eh pipinya maksudnya.

TENG

TENG

TENG

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang menandakan semua siswa dan siswi dapat pulang. Tidak terkecuali luhan yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Mereka adalah teman dekat sejak kelas 1 jadi tidak heran jika mereka selalu lengket kemanapun. Seperti saat ini mereka bertiga berencana untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menghilangkan kejenuhan dan tidak lupa juga kyungsoo dan baekhyun akan membawa pacar mereka. Tapi pacar-pacar mereka akan menyusul. Ah luhan jadi merasa sedih karna sampai sekarang masih saja sendiri.

"Aaaah aku tidak menyangka hari ini sangat menyenangkan" teriak baekhyun tanpa tahu malu saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah cafe setelah capek seharian bersenang-senang.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang ya. Padahal sedaritadi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada jongin untuk ke cafe ini" keluh kyungsoo seraya melihat notif di ponsel nya.

"Sudahlah kyung sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang. Kau seperti tidak bertemu jongin selama seabad saja" hibur luhan

"Yak kau tidak tau rasanya merindukan kekasih sih lu. Aku juga jadi merindukan chanyeolku" ujar baekhyun sambil memain-mainkan sedotan di minumannya. Dia sungguh benar-benar bosan.

"AHH JONGIN-AH SINI" teriak kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"Hai kyung baby aku benar-benar merindukanmu" kata jongin sambil merengkuh kyungsoo.

Ahh mereka benar-benar pasangan yang manis.

"Hai baek lu" susul chanyeol

"Chanyeollie~~~ eoh kau mengajak sehun juga" ujar baekhyun

Luhan yang sedaritadi memalingkan wajahnya karna tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya bermesraan dengam kekasih masing-masing langsung menoleh dan melotot.

Demi bra polkadotnya bagaimana sehun bisa ada disini. Dan ya tuhan senyum mesumnya itu benar-benar membuat luhan mual setengan mati. Dia tiba-tiba jadi gugup sendiri. Dia takut jika hubungannya dengan sehun diketahui orang lain.

"Oh ya luhan noona kenalkan ini sehun. Pasti kau tidak mengenalnya ya kan?" Kata jongin kepada luhan

"Halo luhan sunbae aku sehun" ujar sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Fuck

Sehun memanggil luhan "sunbae"

Demi penis besar sehun bahkan sehun sering memanggilnya bitch dan apa-apaan ini. Dia memanggil luhan dengan SUN-BAE. Luhan benar-benar mual sekarang. Tapi karna tak ingin dianggap aneh luhan pun juga mengulurkan tangannya pada sehun.

"Luhan" kata luhan

"Eoh bukan hanya wajahmu saja yang cantik ternyata tanganmu juga lembut sunbae" goda sehun.

Blush~

Luhan seketika memerah. Sehun tidak pernah memujinya. Sehun hanya memuji payudara kencangnya, lubang sempitnya, bokong semoknya, dan mulut hangatnya.

"Yak brengsek kau oh sehun jangan main-main kau ya pada luhan. Dia itu masih polos tidak sepertimu yang hobi menyusu pada setiap wanita" kesal baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan dari samping seolah melindungi luhan dari si mesum sehun.

Tapi tindakanmu sangat percuma nona byun. Bahkan luhan sudah terjerat pada pesona sehun. Ck ck ck

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?" Usul baekhyun

Yang lain hanya ikut-ikut saja. Toh jika hanya berbicara saja itu malah membuat mulut mereka tegang.

Baekhyun pun mulai memutar pulpen nya. Ya mereka menggunakan pulpen untuk mengganti botol. Tidak mungkin kan jika cafe tempat mereka berkumpul menjual alkohol. Saat baekhyun mulai memutar pulpen tersebut semu mata tertuju pada ujung pulpen sambil komat-kamit berdo'a agar ujung pulpen tersebut tidak mengarah pada mereka. Dan yup ujung pulpen itu malah mengarah pada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

"Jadi sayang truth or dare?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya yang benar-benar imut dia jadi ingin menggigit bibirnya.

"Truth"

"Apakah gaya bercinta yang akhir-akhir ini sering kau dan chanyeol lakukan?" Tanya kai penuh semangat

"Yak sial pertanyaan macam apa itu" kesal baekhyun

"Sudahlah baek jawab saja" lerai luhan

"Ngg kita ngg chan-chanyeol dan aku bercintasambilberjalan kau puas" jawab baekhyun yang sengaja dia cepatkan sumpah dia sangat malu sekali sekarang. Lihatlah mukanya sangat memerah sekarang rasanya chanyeol ingin mencubitnya.

"Wow wow wow mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mempraktekannya dengan baby kyung" kai menaik turunkan alisnya kepada kyungsoo tapi kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan ya" baekhyun kembali memutar pulpen dan berharap ujung nya tidak mengarah padanya lagi.

Tap

Ujung pulpen mengarah tepat pada sehun yang tersenyum santai.

"Aku pilih dare" sehun sudah memilih tanpa ada yang bertanya.

"Cium luhan" suruh chanyeol

"MWOOOO"

 **TBC**

 **Review please**


	2. Chapter 3

**Love or Sex**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, Sex scene, No children, School life, Senetron**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT RIDER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Ok" sehun dengan santainya langsung memajukan tubuhnya kearah luhan yang gemetar. Luhan takut sehun bersikap aneh-aneh padanya. Eh bukankah sehun pernah melakukan hal yang lebih aneh-aneh pada luhan. Tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bersentuhan fisik dengan sehun di depan orang banyak. Cukup ranjangnya saja yang tahu seberapa kuat sehun menggenjotnya tiap malam, jangan orang lain.

Cup

"Eh"

"Wuuuuuuuuu" kai langsung berteriak heboh melihat kelakuan sehun. Bagaimana tidak temannya yang hobi menyusu pada wanita ini mencium luhan di dahi. Ingat cuma di dahi. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas sedang chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan luhan, dia membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, sehun tidak pernah mencium keningnya. Memang sehun sudah menjamah seluruh tubuhnya tapi dengan mencium dahi itu benar-benar aneh.

.

"Ahh sehunhh nghh biarkanhh akuhh menggantihh bajukuhh duhhluhh" setelah sampai diapartemen mereka sehun langsung memojokkannya ke tembok. Dia yang belum siap tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sehun menghisap bibirnya dengan kencang dan satu tangan yang meremas-remas payudaranya.

Cpak

Cpak

Cpak

"Enghh sehunhh shhh"

Luhan mulai tidak kuat saat tangan sehun merayap kebagaian kewanitaannya. Kakinya bergetar tidak kuat terhadap rangsangan yang sehun berikan. Luhan hanya dapat mengalungkan tangannya pasrah pada leher sehun dan kepala yang terkulai lemah pada bahu sehun.

Sehun terus menggoda klitoris luhan dengan cara memijat-mijatnya dari luar celana dalam luhan. Sehun sangat suka sekali dengan ekspresi tersiksa luhan. Karna sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi sehun pun menggendong luhan ke kamar mereka.

"Tenang lu setelah ini aku akan memuaskanmu"

Bruk

Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tubuh luham di ranjang mereka dan langsung menindihnya. Sehun membuka kancing seragam luhan dengan kasar. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati susunya.

"Ahh ngghh sehunnahhh ja jangan menyedotnyahh denganhh kencanghh nghh"

Desah luhan makin tidak karuan saat sehun bermain-main dengan payudaranya. Sehun sekali-kali akan menggigit gemas nipple nya lalu menghisap nipple luhan lagi seolah-olah air susu akan keluar dari sana. Tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, dia terus memelintir nipple luhan yang satunya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Kau menyukainya lu hmm" sehun bertanya bermaksud menggoda luhan yang tengah berada diujung gairah. Sehun terus memelintir nipple luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Sekali-kali meremas dan menggoyang-nggoyangkan payudara luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa melampiaskan gairahnya dengan meremas-remas rambut sehun.

Nghhh

Mhh

Shh

Sehun menurukan kepalanya menuju selangkangan luhan yang secara otomatis mengangkang lebar menyambutnya. Sehun tersenyum mesum melihat celana dalam luhan yang sedikit basah.

"Kau sudah basah ternyata" dengan usilnya sehun menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada lubang luhan dari luar celana dalam.

.

Sekarang ganti sehun yang merem melek akibat kelakuan luhan. Dengan baju berantakan luhan menungging diatas sehun sembari mengemut penis besar sehun yang telah menegang sempurna. Dia sedikit menggigit-nggigit penis sehun sanking gemasnya. Penis sehun itu besar, panjang, dan gemuk. Dan luhan sangan menyukainya saat penis itu menyodok lubangnya sampai kebagian paling dalam. Luhan terus menggerakan kepalanya naik turun memancing sperma sehun untuk keluar.

"Ngghhh bagus bitch terushhh mmmhhh" sehun membantu luham menggerakkan kepalanya karna dia sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"Angggggghhhhhhh"

Wajah luhan yang penuh sperma adalah pemandangan favorit sehun. Sehun membaringkan luhan kembali dan menjilat-jilat spermanya diwajah luhan. Sehun langsung membalikkan badan luhan. Sekarang sehun sudah mulai memasukkan 1 jari nya untuk pelonggaran, walaupun lubang luhan sudah sering dimasukinya tapi entah mengapa selalu terasa sempit bagi sehun. Sehun mulai menambah dua jari kedalam lubang luhan dan terus menyodoknya. Luhan langsung berjengit saat jari sehun mengenai prostatnya. Ini sungguh nikmat. Tanpa menunggu lama sehun membalik luhan posisi menungging, ini adalah posisi favorit sehun dimana dia bisa langsung menyodok lubang luhan sampai titik yang paling dalam.

"Nghhh shhh sa sa kith"

"Shhh tenang lu tenang" sehun mencoba menenangkan luhan saat penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang luhan dengan cara mengecup pundak luhan berkali-kali. Setelah luhan tenang sehun langsung menghempaskan penisnya dan langsung mengenai prostat luhan.

"Nyahhhhh mhhhhhhh"

"Ini kanhhh nghhh yangh kau mauhh lu hhh"

Plok

Plok

Plok

Plok

Suara pertemuan kelamin mereka nyaring memenuhi isi ruangan. Masih belum puas sehun pun mengangkat luhan dan menaruh di pangkuannya. Sehun ingin kali ini luhan yang memberi nya kenikmatan. Luhan langsuk bergerak naik-turun dengan semangat. Tangan sehun terus meremas-remas payudara luhan dari belakang, kadang sekali-kali akan menarik-narik nipple luhan kencang. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah keras.

Sehun masih belum puas dan tidak ingin cepat cepat menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam lubang luhan. Dia menggendong luhan dan berdiri tanpa melepas ikatan mereka. Sehun meresa keenakan karna penisnya merasa diremas-remas. Sehun mulai menggerak-nggerakan lagi tubuh luhan sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dan rasanya benar-benar luar biasa bercinta sambil berjalan.

Sehun menjatuhkan luhan di sofa ruang tamu dan mulai menggenjot luhan lagi.

Ahh

Shhh

Mhhj

Nghhh

"Seh sehunhh ak akuhh akanhh"

"Bersamahh luhh sebentar"

Penis sehun terus membesar di dalam lubang luhan.

Sret

Bles

Sret

Bles

Dua tusukan terakhir penis sehun pun mengeluarkan sperma nya dalam lubang hangat luhan.

Hh

Hh

Hh

Deru nafas mereka saling bersaut-saut. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sehun menggenjot luhan tapi sehun baru klimaks satu kali.

"Hh hh hh aku capek hun"

"Istirahat lah aku akan memandikanmu"

Sehun pun mengeluarkan penisnya dalam lubang luhan dan segera membersihkan tubuh mereka dalam kamar mandi. Sehun sudah bisa memandikan tubuh luhan setelah mereka lelah bercinta. Sehun dengan telaten menyiram tubuh luhan dengan air hangat dan menyabuninya dengan bersih. Setelah selai sehun membawa tubuh luhan ke kamar nya dan memakaikannya piyama tidur agar luhan merasa nyaman. Setelah menyelimuti luhan sekarang gantian sehun yang mandi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lengket karna spermanya sendiri dan cairan luhan.

.

Cpak

Cpak

Cpak

Luhan merasa tidur nya terusik karna dia merasa dada nya basah saat dia mulai membuka matanya yang dia lihat malah kepala si brengsek sehun. Benar-benar sialan hari masih pagi tapi dia sudah asik menyusu saja. Tanpa menghiraukan luhan yang ternyata sudah bangun sehun trus menghisap-hisap nipple luhan. Dia sesekali menggigit-nggigit nya gemas dan menghisapnya kembali. Sampai akhirnya sehun menyudahi aktivitasnya itu dengan mengecup nipple kanan dan kiri luhan.

"Eoh kau sudah bangun" sapa sehun dengan senyum manisnya sampai mata bulan sabitnya melengkung kebawah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak terbangun kalau ada orang brengsek yang seenaknya menyusu padaku pagi-pagi" balas luhan sebal. Dia langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Salahkan payudaramu yang sangat ingin ku hisap itu nona lu"

"Brengsek kau" luhan hanya bisa mengumpat dari balik pintu kamar mandi sedang sehun meneruskan tidurnya sembari menunggu luhan selesai mandi.

.

"Sial"

Pagi-pagi luhan sudah dibuat kesal berulangkali. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ada tangan yang tidak tau diri meremas-remas payudaranya dari belakang mengganggu aktivitasnya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku suka saat kau tidah memakai bra" tanpa berdosa sehun malah tersenyum lebar dan terus-terusan meremas payudara luhan sambil menggoda nipple luhan yang sudah tegang.

"Enyah kau oh sehun" luhan sudah benar-benar kesal. Dia langsung menyentak tangan sehun dan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menata roti panggang yang selesai dibuatnya. Inginnya sih luhan makan dengan tenang dan cepat pergi ke sekolah. Tapi dengan seenak penisnya sehun malah menaruh luhan dipangkuannya. Awalnya luhan mencoba melawan tapi sekuat apapun luhan pasti kalah dengan sehun yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat darinya.

"Yak mau apa kau brengsek. Aku akan kesekolah" sungut luhan kesal. Bagaimana tidah sehun malah membuka kancing seragamnya dan menyingkap tank top luhan ke atas. Ingat luhan tidak suka memakai bra. Tidak hanya sampai disitu sehun mulai mengambil selai dan mengoles-ngoleskannya pada dada, payudara, dan nipple luhan. Luhan ingin menolak tapi itu percuma karna setiap sentuhan yang sehun berikan padanya selalu sukses membuatnya lemas. Seperti sekarang, sehun mulai menjilat-jilati selai yang berada pada dada luhan lalu turun ke payudara dan berhenti pada nipple menegang luhan. Luhan hanya dapat menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya dengan meremas-remas rambut hitam sehun.

Cup

"Ahh kenyangnya~ cepat lah bersiap-siap lu. Kita akan telat jika kau lelet" kekeh sehun sambil menurunkan luhan dari pangkuannya dan pergi ke kamar mengambil ranselnya.

"Bajingan kau oh sehun"

Luhan benar-benar kesal. Yang membuat mereka sedikit terlambat itu siapa kalau bukan si brengsek oh sehun. Tidak bisakah dia menahan hasratnya untuk menyusu pada luhan. Luhan pun mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa saliva sehun dengan tissue. Tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkannya. Cukup wajahnya saja yang manis jangan tubuhnya juga.

.

"Hai Lu"

"Eoh hai baek"

"Kau baru datang? Tumben" kata baekhyun heran sambil mengelus-ngelus dagu runcingnya dengan jari lentiknya

"Tadi aku bangun kesiangan hehe" jawab luhan sambil memamerkan jarinya yang membentuk peace sign.

"Eoh lu kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari kang saem?"

"Sudah. Kenap-eh aku tau kau pasti ingin menyalinnya kan. Tidak baek tidak. Kita itu sudah kelas 3. Kau jangan terus-terusan mengandalkan orang lain. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk universitas jika terus begini" seperti biasa luhan akan selalu menasihati baekhyun akan kebiasaan buruknya tersebut.

"Yak luuuuu kau tau kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk sampai lupa mengerjakannya. Ayolah kau kan temanku yang paling cantik" rayu baekhyun sambil menggoyang-nggoyangnya tangan luhan dan memasang wajah puppy andalannya yang akan ampuh untuk merayu chanyeol. Tapi luhan sudah kebal dengan segala macam rayuan baekhyun.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak baek"

"Ck aku membencimu" baekhyun langsung menyentak tangan luhan dan berjalan di depan luhan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baek" luhan malah menggoda baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode merajuknya.

"Aaaaaaahhh chanyeooooolllieeee"

Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya kesal sangat melihat baekhyun tersenyum ceria dan berlari menuju kekasihnya yang berada diujung koridor sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Semua siswa yang melihat sudah biasa melihat adegan baekhyun chanyeol yang membuat mereka mual. Dan eoh kemanakah wajah kesal baekhyun tadi. Apakah pesona chanyeol begitu menyilaukan hingga membuat baekhyun yang cemberut menjadi tertawa senang. Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya berlari kearahnya hanya terkekeh manis dan menyambut kekasihnya dengan pelukan hangat dan sesekali mengecup kening baekhyun. Luhan merasa telah melihat adegan film india secara live.

.

"Lu kau jadikan mengantarku membeli cat kuku setelah ini?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya. Kelas sudah mulai sepi hanya tinggal beberapa orang termasuk luhan dan baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong kyungsoo hari ini tidak masuk karena pergi ke busan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku mau ketoilet dulu ya"

"Ok"

Bukannya berjalan menuju toilet perempuan luhan malah berjalan menuju koridor area kelas 2. Dia ingin memberitahu sehun bahwa dia akan pulang bersama baekhyun. Sebenarnya luhan sudah mengirimi pesan kepada sehun sejak tadi tapi karna tidak kunjung mendapat balasan luhan pun berinisiatif pergi menemui sehun sendiri saat pulang sekolah. Karna pikir luhan sekolah sudah sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang mencurigai mereka. Setelah sampai didepan kelas sehun dia langsung membuka pintunya tapi

Brak

Luhan melihat sehun berciuman dengan perempuan lain.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

 _Preview chapter depan :_

 _"Jadi selain mengangkang dibawahku kau juga membuka pahamu untuk yifan lu"_

 _Plak_


	3. Chapter 4

**Love or Sex**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, Sex scene, School life, senetron**

 **Warning : Typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

Luhan ingin berteriak, luhan ingin mendorong gadis itu dari sehun, dan luhan ingin membawa sehun pergi. Tapi luhan sadar dia tidak ada hak, luhan dan sehun tidak dalam hubungan serius yang membuat luhan melakukan itu semua. Ini memang salahnya yang membuat mereka dalam hubungan seperti ini.

Luhan terus menangis dan menangis sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah tidak kuat, hati nya seperti diremas-remas dengan kuat. Rasanya begitu sesak dan mencekik. Tidak, luhan tidak cemburu. Dia tidak ada hak untuk cemburu kepada sehun.

"Hey lu kau kenapa" yifan yang juga berjalan ingin pulang melihat luhan berlari dan sesekali mengusap air matanya. Dengan penasaran yifan mengejar luhan dan mencekal tangannya. Ternyata benar, luhan tengah menangis hebat sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Hiks.. hiks"

"Hey lu kau baik-baik saja" merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yifan pun bertanya lagi. Tapi luhan tetap bungkam dan terus menangis. Yifan rasa luhan sedang dalam masalah yang berat.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku sedikit menghiburmu"

Yifan menarik luhan menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Luhan sudah sedikit tenang walaupun air mata masih saja menetes dari mata rusanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Sehun yang kaget langsung mendorong wanita yang tengah menciumnya dengan paksa. Sehun mengernyit jijik dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. Hyuna yang dipandang seperti itu malah tersenyum genit pada sehun.

"Jadi sehun sayang~~ kau mau kan nanti malam berkunjung kerumahku?" tanya hyuna sambil memain-mainkan dasi sehun.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu sungguh muak, memang benar sehun brengsek, tapi itu dulu sebelum bertemu dengan luhan. Luhan yang membuat sehun berhenti menjadi laki-laki brengsek. Tapi sehun tetap menjadi brengsek saat bersama luhan.

"Dalam mimpimu" sehun menjawab dengan dinginnya dan berlalu pergi. Sehun sedikit bersyukur saat tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu kelasnya. Tapi sehun juga penasaran sih, tapi ya sudahlah mungkin hanya orang iseng.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaah yifan kau tau hari ini aku saaaaaaaangat senang" teriak luhan sambil terus memakan ice cream nya.

Ya setelah melihat luhan menangis disekolah yifan mengajak luhan ke taman bermain. Dan ternyata benar, itu benar-benar dapat mengembalikan mood luhan. Lihat saja sekarang, luhan sedang memakan ice cream nya seperti bocah umur 5 tahun. Memang setelah lelah mencoba berbagai wahana sekarang yifan tengah menraktir luhan se cup ice cream.

"Cih liat saja dirimu itu, benar-benar seperti bocah 5 tahun"

"Yak apa katamu" luhan yang tidak terima dikatakan bocah langsung memukul yifan dengan tangan kecilnya. Tidak sakit sih tapi yifan sedikit berakting berlebihan untuk membuat luhan senang.

"Yak yak lu ini sakit yak akhhh lu ssh sakit" bukannya berhenti luhan malah terus memukul-mukul yifan sambil tertawa-tawa lebar. Setelah luhan berhenti memukulnya dan kembali memakan ice cream nya yifan mengelus rambut luhan dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini yifan"

"Ya sama-sama" saat ini yifan dan luhan tengah berdiri didepan lift dekat pintu kamar apartement luhan. Luhan takut jika membawa yifan ke depan pintu apertement nya luhan takut yifan bertemu sehun dan mencurigai hubungan mereka. Luhan belum siap jika hubungannya dengan sehun harus terbongkar. Walaupun dia tengah sakit hati gara-gara sehun tapi dia masih memikirkan sehun nantinya. Luhan tidak ingin sehun yang disalahkan. Karna dari awal luhan lah yang salah.

Setelah yifan kembali masuk dalam lift luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu apartement nya tapi dengan sangat mengejutkannya luhan melihat sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sehun pasti marah. Luhan pulang terlalu malam dan lagi diantar oleh yifan. Itu benar-benar membuat sehun murka. Tanpa peduli luhan terus melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati sehun dengan santainya seolah-olah sehun tidak ada disana.

Sehun yang geram langsung mencekal tangan luhan "jadi selain tidur denganku kau juga membuka pahamu untuk yifan hmm kau sungguh hebat nona oh eh nona lu"

Plak

"Jaga ucapan mu oh sehun, aku bukan orang brengsek sepertimu yang seenaknya mencium perempuan dalam kelas cih"

Habis sudah kesabaran luhan, inginnya tadi luhan menghindari sehun untuk sementara waktu tapi kata-kata sehun sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Memang benar dia selalu tidur dengan sehun, tapi dengan orang lain? Demi tuhan luhan tidak pernah sekalipun. Sekarang wajah luhan sudah memerah menahan amarah dan tangisan. Tangannya yang baru saja menampar pipi sehun pun masih terasa panas.

Dengan amarah yang diubun-ubun sehun langsung menarik luhan untuk masuk dengan kasar. Tidak peduli dengan luhan yang terus meronta tanganya minta dilepaskan. Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memberi pelajaran pada luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa menangis sepanjang malam. Sehun benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Sehun benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Bukan kenikmatan yang dia dapat tapi rasa sakit yang dalam. Bukan hanya fisiknya tapi juga hatinya.

Plak

Plak

Plak

"Kau suka ini jalang hah apa yifan juga memperlakukanmu seperti ini nghhh shh hh hh"

Sehun tidak perduli dengan tangisan luhan. Dia hanya terus menggenjot dan menggenjot lubang luhan. Tidak peduli sudah berapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk menghukum luhan.

Sehun sedikit menarik lagi pinggul luhan agar sedikit keatas dalam posisi menungging agar penisnya benar-banar masuk secara sempurna. Sehun merasa penisnya tengah berkedut didalam sana dan siap untuk menyemburkan sperma panasnya dalam lubang luhan. Dan sekali hentak sehun pun klimaks dibarengi dengan teriakan luhan.

"Aaaakhhh"

"Luhanakhhhh"

Sebenarnya sehun tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi karna amarah nya yang menggebu-nggebu sehun malah berakhir menyakiti luhan. Padahal dulu sehun pernah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti luhan sekalipun. Tapi sekarang luhan tidur dalam posisi memunggunginya. Terlihat bahunya naik turun pertanda dia sedang terisak. Sehun ingin merengkuh luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi karna egonya yang tinggi sehun malah memakai kaos dan boxer nya cepat memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar lain.

Memang setelah mereka memutuskan melakukan ini semua mereka akhirnya tinggal dalam satu kamar yang sama. Luhan awalnya protes karna dia tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang jika ada orang lain dikamarnya. Tapi karna bujuk rayu sehun akhirnya luhan menyutujuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup luhan membalikkan tubuhnya terlentang. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata rusanya. Tidak sesenggukan seperti tadi memang, tapi rasa sakit hatinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Luhan sangat kecewa pada sehun. Bukankah dulu sehun pernah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyakitinya sekalipun. Bukankah dulu sehun pernah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menjadi laki-laki brengsek.

Apa selama ini sehun membohonginya dan tetap bermain-main dengan wanita diluar sana. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karna mempercayai kata-kata sehun begitu saja.

Bahkan setelah sehun berjanji padanya sehun tetap selalu pergi ke bar dan pulang larut. Sehun berkata dia hanya bersenang-senang sedikit. Dan dengan mudahnya luhan mempercayainya.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang dilakukan sehun diluar sana. Apa sehun juga meniduri wanita lain seperti dia meniduri luhan.

Luhan memang bodoh. Hanya karna tingah manis sehun dia bisa terbuai dengannya.

Karna lelah menangis dan melayani sehun akhirnya luhan tertidur dengan bekas air mata yang menempel dimana-mana. Wajah tidurnya tidak setenang biasanya. Karna saat luhan tidur sehun selalu mendekapnya. Bahkan sekarang sesekali luhan menggigau.

"Mama hiks jangan hiks pergi lulu hiks mohon"

Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun luhan tidak merasakan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini luhan bangun dengan keadaan yang kacau. Bibirnya yang biasanya semerah cherry kini menjadi pucat dan mata rusanya kini tampak sayu.

Luhan sengaja bangun lebih awal untuk mengindari sehun. Dia belum siap bertatapan dengan sehun. Itu malah membuat luka dihatinya semakin parah.

Jika setiap hari luhan pergi kesekolah bersama sehun -tapi sehun selalu menurunkannya di halte dekat sekolah agar tidak ada yang curiga sekarang luhan harus pergi ke sekolah naik bis.

Dia sudah lama tidak naik bis sejak dia menutuskan untuk tinggal dengan sehun. Bus yang akan membawanya kesekolah sudah terlihat di ujung jalan jadi luhan memutuskan untuk berdiri. Keadaan di halte masih sepi hanya ada 2 orang siswi berseragam smp dan 3 orang pekerja kantoran lalu dirinya.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk paling belakang ya luhan sengaja memilih tempat paling belakang agar dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Beruntung bis masih sepi sehingga dia bisa bernapas lega.

Saat bis hampir sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya luhan jadi enggan pergi ke sekolah, okey dia memang murid yang rajin dan selalu mendapatkan ranking. Tapi pergi kesekolah dengan keadaan dan pikiran yang kacau itu mungkin pilihan yang buruk.

Jadi setelah turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya luhan menyetop taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke stasiun. Ya luhan tau kemana dia harus pergi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa luhan tidak masuk sekolah segala sih kan tadi aku jadi bingung harus mencontek siapa"

"Yak jangan terus-terusan mengandalkan luhan baek siapa tahu luhan sedang sakit sekarang"

Terlihat dua orang perempuan cantik nan mungil sedang berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Yang satu yang mempunyai wajah seperti puppy tengah memasang wajah kesal gara-gara tidak bisa mengerjakan ulangan matematikanya. Dan yang satu lagi yang mempunyai mata besar seperti burung hantu dan bibir penuh yang akan membentuk love saat tersenyum sedang memarahi temannya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa luhan tidak masuk ya?"

"Entahlah mungkin dia benar-benar sakit kyung"

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita menjenguknya"

"Yak kau ini bodoh atau apa bukankah kita tidak tahu dimana luhan tinggal"

"Ish tidak perlu memukul kepalaku segala bagaimana jika nanti aku bertambah bodoh"

"Kau kan memang bodoh" tanpa rasa berdosa karna telah mengejek baekhyun kyungsoo malah melenggang berjalan duluan meninggalkan baekhyun yang tengah menggerutu sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam waktu seoul tapi luhan belum pulang-pulang juga dan tentu saja itu membuat sehun resah. Jika luhan ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya luhan akan mengiriminya pesan tapi sekarang luhan tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

Tidak mungkin jika luhan lupa jalan pulang bahkan luhan sudah tinggal bersamanya selama tiga tahun. Jadi kemungkinan kecil luhan untuk tersesat adalah kecil.

Saat tengah sibuk berpikir sambil menunggu luhan tiba-tiba sehun teringat satu nama. Yifan. Pasti luhan pergi bersama yifan. Ya sehun yakin itu. Tanpa menunggu lama sehun mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya menuju kediaman yifan. Sehun tengah diambang batas amarahnya. Bukankah kemarin sehun sudah menghukum luhan tapi sekarang luhan lagi-lagi pergi bersama yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

Brak

Brak

"YAK YIFAN KELUAR KAU BAJINGAN"

Brak

Brak

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN LUHAN SEBELUM AKU MENEBAS LEHERMU ITU"

Brak

Clek

"YAK SIAP- oh sehun? Bagaimana kau tau tempat tinggalku"

Oh jangan panggil dia sehun jika mencari alamat yifan saja tidak bisa. Cukup sedikit menggoda wanita-wanita genit yang sering mengiriminya pesan dan tentu diabaikan oleh sehun karna percuma saja sehun mengganti nomornya jika akhirnya mereka akan mengetahuinya lagi entah dari mana akhirnya sehun mendapatkan alamat yifan.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU BRENGSEK CEPET KEMBALIKAN LUHAN YAK LUHAN! LUHAN! KAU DI DALAMKAN LUHAN!"

Tanpa tau malu setelah yifan membuka pintu apartementnya sehun langsung mendorong yifan dan mencari-cari luhan. Tapi nihil luhan tidak ada di manapun.

"YAK DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN LUHAN?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan luhan? Kenapa kau mencari luhan disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sehun yifan malah gantian melemparkan pertanyaan pada sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau yang menyembunyikan luhan kan. Bahkan kemarin aku melihat luhan pulang bersamamu" jawab sehun tajam

"Wow bahkan kau tau banyak tentang luhan"

"Brengsek cepat katakan dimana luhan atau aku akan membunuhmu" dengan emosi sehun menarik kerah kaos yifan dan sedikit mencekiknya.

"Ugh sialan kau sehun. Aku tidak tau luhan dimana. Dan kemarin aku melihat luhan menangis sambil berlari saat pulang sekolah jadi aku mengajaknya ke taman bermain dan berakhir mengantar luhan pulang. Bahkan hari ini luhan tidak masuk sekolah bagaimana aku bisa tau luhan dimana. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu ini"

Sehun langsung menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar. Luhan kemarin menangis? Apa luhan melihatnya saat dia tengah dicium hyuna? Shit. Luhan pasti salah paham. Ingatkan sehun untuk membunuh hyuna jika dia telah menemukan luhan.

Dan.. apa tadi? Luhan hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya sehun juga tidak tahu apa hari ini luhan masuk sekolah atau tidak karna saat dia bangun tadi luhan sudah pergi dan saat mengecek kamarnya ransel luhan sudah tidak ada. Berarti luhan sudah berangkat ke sekolah kan?

Sehun keluar dari apartement yifan dengan lunglai. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Dimana luhan sebenarnya?

Tapi yang paling sehun rasakan sekarang adalah rasa bersalah nya pada luhan. Dia telah salah paham. Dia telah menyakiti luhan. Mungkin setelah ini luhan akan membencinya. Saat berada dalam lift ponsel sehun berdering.

 _Aboji calling~~_

 _Shit._

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Hai. Ini udah diapdet cepat kan iya kan.

Maaf kalo ff nya masih belum panjang. Author udah nyia-nyian waktu author buat fangirlingan buat ngetik dan btw author gk ikut GA GA berhadiah itu jd cukup tinggalkan review untuk menghargai tulisan author.

Oh ya btw author udah mikirin ending cerita ini gimana. Jadi ini bakal happy ending kok tapi hunhan gk bersatu jd hubungan mereka tetap sebagai partner sex. Gimana?


	4. Chapter 5

**Love or Sex**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature Content, School life, Hurt, senetron**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

Slurp

"Ahh ramyeon buatanmu sungguh enak xiu" ucap luhan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie. Xiumin yang dihadapannya hanya bergedik jijik melihat tingkah makan luhan yang seperti bocah 5 tahun. Dan apa tadi? Ramyeon buatannya enak? Bahkan itu hanya ramyeon instan yang baru saja dibelinya di supermarket.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan lu"

"Kau tau ini sa-uhh uhuk uhuk"

"Dasar bodoh cepat minum ini" xiumin menyedorkan segelas air untuk luhan. Luhan benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana dia bisa berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie. Dan sekarang dia malah berakhir tersedak ramyeon instan yang katanya sangat enak.

"Ahh leganya" kata luhan sambil menaruh gelas airnya dan mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang terasa penuh.

Ya kemarin saat pulang dari sekolahnya xiumin menemukan luhan sedang berjongkok di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan wajah yang kacau. Hingga xiumin mendekatinya luhan langsug memeluk dan menangis dengan kencang. Jadi xiumin langsung membawa luhan masuk ke dalam runahnya.

"Hey kapan kau pulang? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu dua hari ini" ucap xiumin kesal sambil membersihkan bungkus ramyeon yang luhan taruh begitu saja di lantai. Xiumin hanya menggerutu dalam hati melihat sikap luhan yang seenaknya.

Ya setelah batal pergi kesekolah luhan memutuskan untuk kabur ke busan ke rumah sahabatnya. Dan sudah dua hari luhan tinggal disini tanpa ada niatan untuk pulang. Bahkan luhan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Disini dia merasa tenang, selain ada xiumin -sahabat super judes tapi baik hati disini dia juga bisa dengan mudah pergi ke pantai. Dia bisa melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari pantai. Apalagi cahaya keorenan yang dihasilkannya mengingatkan luhan akan masa kecilnya yang bahagia saat dia masih tinggal bersama mamanya.

"Entahlah xiu, aku belum ingin"

"Sudahlah lu seberapa lama kau menghindar kau juga akan menghadapinya juga. Bukankah dulu kau berhasil meredakan sifat bengal sehun" yakan, walaupun xiumin judes dia sangat perhatian dengan luhan. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka berdua.

Xiumin adalah sahabat pertama luhan saat dia menginjakkan kakinya di korea. Saat itu dia belum terlalu fasih berbahasa korea dan dia tengah tersesat. Untung saja ada seorang gadis yang menolongnya yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya. Xiumin hanya hidup bersama ayahnya di busan. Xiumin juga seperti luhan yang sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Tapi xiumin sangat beruntung mempunyai ayah yang baik hati dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Hmm aku akan memikirkannya. Mungkin lusa aku akan pulang"

"Hey tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku suka saat kau ada disini jadi aku tidak akan kesepian saat appa pergi kelaut"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari luhan pergi dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Sehun sudah berulangkali menghubungi nomor luhan dan malah operator brengsek yang menjawabnya. Sehun juga sudah bertanya pada teman-teman luhan yang malah menimbulkan rasa kecurigaan pada mereka. Tapi sehun tidak peduli, siapa yang akan peduli tentang itu jika luhan yang tengah pergi lebih penting. Tidak mungkin luhan pergi ke rumahnya. Dan tidak mungkin lagi jika luhan pulang ke china.

Kepala sehun rasanya ingin pecah. Dia sungguh lelah. Bahkan waktu tidur dan makannya tidak teratur. Setelah pulang sekolah sehun akan langsung pergi mencari luhan dan akan kembali saat jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Sehun sangat khawatir pada luhan.

Apa luhan sudah makan?

Apa luhan tidur dengan nyenyak?

Apa luhan masih marah padanya?

Dan kapan luhan akan pulang?

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Bahkan saat tengah malam setelah dia pulang dari pencariannya sehun tidak bisa langsung tertidur. Pikirannya sungguh kusut. Jadi setelah pulang mencari luhan dia memutuskan untuk minum alkohol yang akan membuat pikirannya tenang.

Berbotol-botol alkohol berserakan di lantai kamar sehun. Bahkan ada beberapa bercak alkohol yang tumpah. Sprei kasurnya pun juga berantakan karna sudah berhari-hari tidak diganti. Apartementnya juga sangat jauh dari kata bersih.

Hoek

Hoek

Hoek

Hoek

Bahkan karna sanking banyaknya alkohol yang dia minum dia harus rela merasakan lambungnya yang perih seperti terilit tali tak kasat mata. Kadang juga dia akan minum alkohol nya dengan sesekali menangis memanggil-manggil nama luhan. Sebut saja sehun gila. Sehun sudah terbiasa hidup bersama luhan. Dan saat luhan meninggalkannya seperti ini rasanya seperti ada yang kosong pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dan sudah 5 hari luhan tidak pulang. Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya dengan malas-malasan. Dulu saat dia pulang selalu ada yang menyambutnya tapi kini angin pun segan berhembus. Sehun tidak mempedulikan sepatu sport putih yang tertata rapi di rak sepatu. Dia hanya terus melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

"Enghh kenapa baru pulang sehunnie?"

Sehun bahkan tidak memperdulikan sosok yang sedari tadi tidur di sofa yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk. Sehun merasa dia benar-benar gila. Hanya karena tidak bertemu luhan selama 5 hari sehun sudah berhalusinasi luhan pulang dan menatapnya dari sofa dengan mata mengantuk seperti biasa.

Bahkan sosok itu kini berjalan mendekatinya dan mengelus pipinya. Suhu hangat yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan tangan itu dan pipi sehun membuatnya tersadar bahwa dosok didepannya ini nyata. Sehun langsung menarik luhan ke pelukannya. Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher luhan dan menangis disana. Hatinya yang sebelumnya terasa kosong sekarang telah terisi dan menjadi hangat hingga menimbulksn sensasi menggelikan yang membuatnya bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan.

Bahagia karna luhan sudah kembali dan sedih karena kesalahannya pada luhan. Sehun tidak ingin luhan membencinya dan pergi lagi darinya. Maka dari itu sehun mendekap luhan dengan erat berharap sosok itu tidak pergi lagi. Tidak perduli dengan luhan yang merasa sesak dan tengah memukul-mukul punggungnya. Sehun terus-terusan memeluk luhan dan sesekali menciumi leher luhan. Demi tuhan sehun sungguh merindukan aroma seseorang yang tengah didekapnya ini. Bukan hanya aromanya tapi semua yang ada pada diri luhan sehun sangat merindukannya. Hingga akhirnya luhan menjambak rambut hitam sehun dengan kencang barulah sehun melepaskan dekapannya diiringi teriakan kesakitan dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu lu"

"Hmm aku tahu"

Saat ini sehun dan luhan tengah berbarik terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang berwarna abu-abu ditemani oleh sinar lampu tidur yang berpendar remang-remang. Tangan sehun terus saja mengenggam tangan luhan di balik selimut tebal berwarna soft pink.

Ngomong-ngomong setelah pulang tadi inginnya luhan langsung istirahat tapi setelah melihat isi apartement yang jauh dari kata rapi luhan memutuskan untuk membersihkannya dulu. Tidak lupa juga mengganti sprei kasurnya dan sehun dengan warna soft pink. Luhan juga mengepel dan membersihkan sisa-sisa botol alkohol yang berserakan.

"Maaf"

"Hmm"

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk?" Luhan yang tidak paham langsung memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sehun dan memeluk dada sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman sehun.

"A-aku salah.. aku telah menyakitimu.. aku telah mengingkari janjiku.. dan aku.. aku.. telah berbicara buruk tentangmu"

Sehun pun ikut-ikutan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap luhan dan mengelus pipi luhan sebentar.

"Dengar lu. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencium perempuan lain setelah aku berjanji padamu. Memang.. memang dulu aku brengsek. Tapi kau merubahku lu. Saat itu aku ingin pulang tapi hyuna tiba-tiba menarikku dan mencium bibirku. Saat itu aku kaget sungguh. Tapi saat mendengar dobrakan pintu aku tersadar dan mendorong hyuna. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu siapa pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu" jelas sehun dengan wajah serius hingga alis tebalnya tertekuk tajam dan membuatnya lebih tampan. Ah disaat-saat seperti ini masih bisa-bisanya luhan mengagumi paras sehun.

"Memang siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu"

"Kau"

"Cih sok tau" ujar luhan sambil berbalik terlentang lagi. Dia sungguh malu jika ketahuan sehun dia cemburu saat saat sehun mencium perempuan lain entah itu siapa namanya.

"Hey aku tidak sok tau. Kemarin temanmu yang berambut pirang itu bercerita padaku bahwa dia melihatmu pulang sambil menangis"

"A-aku tidak"

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak. Aku suka saat kau cemburu"

"Yak aku tidak cemburu"

"Oke oke"

"Sehun-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar sudah bercinta dengan yifan"

"Itu tida mungkin"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karna saat aku memperkosamu saat itu lubangmu masih kering. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kau tidak bercinta dengan kris"

"Dasar mesum"

"Hehe. Lu?"

"Hmm"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hmm"

Sehun tau sampai kapanpun luhan tidak akan pernah membalas ungkapannya. Tapi sehun selalu yakin esok entah kapan itu luhan pasti akan membalasnya. Yang terpenting sekarang luhan sudah pulang dan hati sehun merasa penuh kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Enghh"

"Hey tuan putri bangunlah"

"Emhh sehun"

"Ya"

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Sehun melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengecupi bibir luhan dengan lembut. Tanpa hisapan, gigitan, dan tentu saja tanpa desahan. Bangun dan melihat luhan berada di pelukannya sudah cukup membuat sehun senang seperti ada kupu-kupu imajiner yang berterbangan di perutnya.

"Berhenti menciumiku dan menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku sehun-ah"

"Tidak aku tidak mau" sehun malah keukeuh

"Sehun-ah kita harus bersiap-siap jika tidak kita akan terlambat ke sekolah"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah. Mari kita membolos" bukannya menurut sehun malah mangucapkan keinginan bodohnya itu.

"Aku sudah 5 hari tidak bersekolah. Apa aku harus menambahnya lagi.

Aku merindukan kyungsoo dan baekhyun" di bibirnya luhan memang ingin ke sekolah tapi dari kelakuannya sepertinya luhan juga ingin membolos. Lihat saja sekarang tanganya yang merangkul leher sehun mesra.

"Jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" Sehun bertanya kesal sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada luhan. Modus sekali dia pagi-pagi sudah dapat yang kenyal-kenyal.

"Tidak"

"Yak luhan"

"Sehun-ah aku mohon biarkan aku kesekolah ya?"

"Tidak"

"Sehun-ah"

"Luhan"

"Sehun-ah"

"Luhan"

"Sehun-ah please"

"Luhan noona please"

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Yeay"

Bagaimana luhan tidak menyerah saat melihat sehun memanggilnya noona dengan wajah imutnya itu. Walaupun sehun itu mesum dan brengsek kadang sehun juga bisa bersikap manja dan kekanakan di hadapan luhan.

Hingga terdengarlah lah suara desahan dan decitan ranjang memenuhi kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Ting tong ting tong

Luhan yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka eh sebenarnya ini bukan sarapan bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 siang jadi bisa dibilang luhan tengah memasak untuk makan siang mereka.

Setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang panjang dan melelahkan mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti karena perut mereka yang terus berbunyi membuat gairah mereka hilang. Jadi luhan memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu lalu memasak dan sehun mandi setelahnya.

Clek

"Siap- oh jongin? Kyungsoo?"

"Luhan!?"

"Siapa lu? Oh jongin?"

Mereka sama-sama tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, saat luhan menyiapkan makan siang lalu ada yang memencet bell apartement nya dan saat dibuka ternyata kyungsoo dan jongin. Sedang kyungsoo dan jongin yang berniat mengunjungi sehun karena anak itu belakangan ini tampak tidak bernyawa dan hari ini tidak masuk malah disuguhkan pemandangan luhan yang sedang memakai kemeja kebesaran dan hotpant yg tertutupi kemejanya tengah membuka pintu disusul sehun yang datang hanya dengan menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi area pribadinya dan lelehan air masih menetes di tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Ehem.. berdasarkan jumlah review yang didapatkan kemarin jadi author memutuskan ff ini bakal happy ending dan hunhan tetap tidak bersatu.

Bukannya author maniak review tidak sama sekali. Tapi ya gitu hehe..

Di capt ini memang gk ada nc nya karna takut ceritanya kgk selesai2 kalo hunhan nc an mele.

Tapi capt depan author bakal kasih kalo gk full nc ya full plesbek. Kalian mau yg mana dulu?


	5. Chapter 5 : Full flasback

**Love or Sex**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, Sex scene, Senetron**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Flasback**

 _"Lu. ikutlah baba" seorang laki-laki paruh baya mendekati gadis yang tengah termenung melihat keluar jendela. Sorot mata yang biasanya berbinar ceria kini meredup seolah kehilangan cahayanya. Wajahnya pun pucat walaupun tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisan pada dirinya. Bibir yang dulu selalu semerah cherry kini kering. Dan rambut hitam sepunggung tergerai bebas berterbangan tertiup angin malam kini tampak kumal._

 _Sosok perempuan yang diajaknya bicara tidak bergeming sama sekali seolah tidak ada siapapun disampingnya. Namja paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelas. Sudah satu minggu sejak Yangmi -ibu dari gadis didepannya- pergi tapi aura kehilangan masih terasa menyelimuti rumah ini. Rumah tempat mereka tinggal -Yangmi dan gadis itu- sejak menikah dengan laki-laki paruh baya itu 17 tahun silam._

 _Tapi masa depan tidak ada yg tahu. Satu tahun setelah mereka menikah cobaan datang menghampiri mereka ketika mereka tengah menunggu calon bayi yang yangmin kandung. Orang tua Oh Se ho -laki-laki paruh baya itu- tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka dan memaksa Oh Se ho pulang korea. Tentu saja Seho menolak. Siapa yang ingin meninggalkan istri dan calon anaknya di china sendirian. Tapi pihak keluarga Seho tetap memaksa bahkan menyeret seho dengan paksa._

 _Sehari setelah itu seho dipaksa menikah dengan Kim Yemi perempuan korea anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang tua seho tega memaksa seho yang telah beristri untuk menikah lagi. Bahkan orangtuanya mengancamnya akan membunuh istri dan calon anaknya di china sana jika tidak memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya. Batin seho sungguh teriris rasanya. Bagaimana dia tega mengingkari janji sucinya bersama yangmi dialtar dulu._

 _Tapi semua ini demi yangmi dan calon bayinya. Seho rela menikah lagi demi keselamatan mereka. Walaupun seho sudah menikah dan hidup bersama yemi dia tidak pernah lupa bahkan selalu memikirkan keluarga kecilnya disana._

 _Apa yangmi bisa melewati semua ini sendiri?_

 _Apakah calon bayinya baik-baik saja?_

 _Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus mengelilingi seho setiap harinya. Seho tidak bisa lepas tanggung jawab kepada mereka. Seho tetap mengirimkan uang untuk yangmin walaupun dia tidak bisa pergi ke china. Ingin sekali hati kecilnya untuk pergi kesana. Tapi ancaman orangtuanya terus-terusan menghantuinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Kemarin saat seho sedang menjalankan rapat bisnis tiba-tiba orang kepercayaannya menghubunginya dan memberi tahu bahwa yangmi meninggal. Dia meninggal karena sakit paru-paru yang semakin parah 2 tahun ini. Seho sudah memaksa yangmi walaupun lewat telepon untuk melakukan operasi. Tapi yangmin menolak dan lebih memilih rasa sakit yang menghimpit dadanya._

 _Pikiran seho tidak tenang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah terbang ke china secepatnya. Dengan menaiki jet pribadinya seho dapat dengan mudah sampai di china dan mengikuti upacara pemakaman yangmi._

 _Luhan, putrinya yang dulu ditinggalkan olehnya saat berusia 3bulan di dalam kandungan kini telah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis seperti mamanya. Sifatnya yang anggun dan kalem membuat siapa saja menyukainya. Dan otak cerdasnya yang menurun dari seho, babanya._

 _Luhan tengah menatap peti mamanya yang tengah dimasukkan kedalam tanah. Walaupun ekspresinya datar tapi air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata rusanya. Seho sangat ingin membawa putrinya dalam pelukannya. Tapi seho takut luhan akan menolaknya. Bagaimanapun seho telah meninggalkannya bersama mamanya dan hanya mengiriminya uang tiap bulan. Tidak lupa juga kado mahal setiap luhan ulang tahun yang akan berakhir ditempat pelelangan karena luhan merasa tidak membutuhkannya. Luhan hanya ingin babanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Lu baba mohon. Ikutlah baba ke korea. Disana kau akan hidup dengan baba. Baba tidak tega meninggalkanmu disini" seho terus saja memohon agar luhan mau ikut dengannya ke korea. Sungguh tidak mungkin seho akan meninggalkan luhan sendirian di china. Seho juga bermaksud menebus kesalahannya bertahun-tahun silam._

 _"Kalau anda ingin kembali. Kembalilah! Aku tidak melarang. Bukankah dulu anda meninggalkanku dengan mama bahkan saat aku masih didalam kandungan. Sekarang aku sudah besar. Aku sudah mampu menjaga diriku sendiri" luhan malah menjawabnya dengan sinis tanpa menatap seho sama sekali. Dia tidak butuh laki-laki disampingnya ini. Dia hanya butuh tuhan mengembalikan mamanya kembali. Luhan tidak bisa hidup jika tanpa mamanya._

 _Walaupun sebelum meninggal mamanya pernah berpesan pada luhan untuk ikut dengan babanya ke korea tapi luhan belum bisa. Luhan belum sanggup meninggalkamn segala kenangan-kenangannya disini bersama mamanya saat mamanya masih hidup._

 _"Lu baba mohon. Untuk sekali ini saja. Dengarkan perkataan baba"_

 _Luhan tetap diam dan berpikir tentang ajakan babanya. Sebenarnya sejak kecil luhan ingin sekali hidup dengan babanya tentu saja dengan mamanya juga. Tapi saat mamanya pergi, entah keinginan itu masih ada atau tidak._

 _"Hh baiklah"_

 _"Terimakasih lu. Terimakasih" seho tidak menyangka akhirnya luhan mau ikut dengannya pulang ke korea. Seho yang tidak dapat membendung kebahagiannya pun memeluk luhan erat walaupun tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari putrinya. Setidaknya luhan tidak menolak pelukannya kan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Baba. A-aku..._

 _"Tidak papa lu keluarlah" ujar seho halus seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk luhan yang masih di dalam mobil. Ekspresinya menggambarkan bahwa dia takut. Walupun luhan terus menyembunyikan rasa takutnya itu dengan terus diam tapi ekspresinya menjelaskan semuanya._

 _Saat ini luhan dan seho sudah sampai di korea. Setelah luhan menerima ajakannya seho tanpa ragu membantu luhan mengemas barang-barangnya. Tidak banyak memang. Hanya baju-baju dan barang-barang yang dianggapnya penting lalu sisanya luhan merasa dapat membelinya lagi di korea sana. Bukankah mamanya pernah bilang bahwa babanya sangat kaya. Jadi saat ditawari hidup dengan babanya luhan tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan itu bukan._

 _Tapi banyak hal yang juga luhan khawatirkan tentang hidupnya di korea nanti._

 _Apakah istri babanya akan menerimanya dengan baik?_

 _Apakan anak babanya yang lain juga dapat memperlalukannya dengan baik?_

 _Bagaimana jika mereka menolak luhan?_

 _Bagaimana jika mereka membenci luhan?_

 _Bagaimana jik-_

 _"Sudahlah lu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Istriku tengah menunggu kita didalam" seho kembali mengulurkan tangannya kepada luhan dan disambut luhan dengan ragu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bisa memegang tangan babanya. Dulu luhan hanya dapat memandang babanya dari foto. Atau berbicara kaku dengan babanya lewat telpon. Jadi saat bertemu dengan babanya secara langsung luhan sungguh bahagia tapi dilain sisi dia juga kecewa. Tapi bagaimanapun ini semua bukan kesalahan babanya. Mungkin takdir yang tidak mengijinkan mama dan babanya bersama._

 _Satu kata untuk bangunan di depannya ini dalah megah. Seperti layaknya istana yang sering dia lihat di buku dongeng masa kecilnya. Pintu utamanya pun juga besar menjulang. Dan saat masuk kedalam ada puluhan maid yang membungkuk menyambutnya. Seumur-umur luhan tidak pernah diberlakukan seperti ini. Sekarang dia percaya bahwa babanya benar-benar kaya._

 _Luhan hanya terus mengikuti setiap langkah seho disampingnya. Dia tidak berhenti mengamati isi rumah ini dengan mata berbinar dan mulut yang membuka kecil menunjukkan kekagumannya. Seho yang disampingnya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan putrinya itu._

 _Tidak terasa mereka sampai di meja makan besar yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai makanan khas korea yang membuat siapa saja ingin cepat-cepat menyantapnya. Tatapan luhan berhenti pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri disamping meja dengan senyum hangatnya._

 _"Nah lu kenalkan. Ini kim yemi. Istri baba"_

 _"A-anyeong Lu-luhan imnida"_

 _"Aigoo luhannie kau sangat cantik sekali. Sudah lama eomma menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis sepertimu tapi malah diberi anak laki-laki nakal" yemi langsung memeluk luhan saat luhan sudah ada didepannya._

 _Semua ini jauh dari prediksi luhan. Luhan berpikir istri babanya akan membencinya. Tapi yang dia lihat malah kebalikannya. Dia memeluk luhan dengan hangat dan mengelus-ngelus rambut luhan. Dan apa tadi? Dia memanggil dirinya sendiri eomma saat berbicara dengan luhan. Apa luhan bisa bernapas lega sekarang._

 _"Sudahlah yemi. Sebaiknya kita segera makan agar luhan dapat cepat-cepat istirahat" tegur seho pada istrinya yang terus-terusan memandang luhan dengan tatapan memuja._

 _"Baiklah luhannie. Mari ikut eomma. Nah makanlah yang banyak. Apa kau mau ikan? Ah sayur juga. Tunggu jangan lupa ayamnya. Tambah nasinya juga ya" yemi tidak berhenti mengambilkan makanan pada piring luhan yang kini sudah terisi sangat penuh. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat isi piringnya. Ternyata wanita didepannya benar-benar baik._

 _"Jadi... dimana anak nakal itu?" kata seho sambil menikmati secangkir kopi ditangan kanannya._

 _"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. Dia semakin nakal . Apalagi saat kau pergi ke china dia hanya pulang sekali. Itu pun untuk berganti baju" desah yemi sedih_

 _"Aku akan mengurusi anak nakal itu nanti. Yang penting kita makan dulu" seho pun kembali fokus pada makanannya dan tersenyum menatap luhan yang tampak bingung dengan pembicaran sang baba dengan istrinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah menjadi kebiasaan luhan untuk minum segelas susu sebelum tidur. Dia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak jika tidak mengkonsumsinya. Saat dia sedang mengaduk susunya ada suara kulkas yang dibuka dari belakangnya. Dan saat dia menoleh ada seorang pemuda yang sedang meminum segelas air sambil menatapnya tajam. Ah luhan jadi ingat anak babanya yang lain. Apa dia orangnya?. Kenapa kelihatannya dia tidak suka padanya ya. Karna ingin membunuh keheningan ini akhirnya luhan mencoba menyapa pemuda di depannya._

 _"A-anyeong" sapa luhan ramah sambil membungkuk sedikit. Tapi pemuda didepannya tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap menatap luhan tajam. Jadi luhan memutuskan untuk berbalik untuk menyelesaikan susunya._

 _"Hey kau"_

 _Luhan terlonjak kaget saat pemuda dibelakangnya memanggilnya membuat kotak susu ditangannya jatuh dan isinya sedikit tercecer keluar. Suara pemuda dibelakangnya sungguh berat dan dingin seolah ingin membunuh luhan._

 _"Jadi kau pelacur yang disewa appa untukku?"_

 _"A-apa?" Apa maksud pemuda ini? Pelacur? Luhan sama sekali tidak paham maksud pemuda di depannya yang berani-beraninya menyebutnya pelacur. Hey walaupun luhan baru saja tinggal di korea tapi luhan sudah mahir berbahasa korea sejak sekolah dasar. Mamanya yang mengajarinya ngomong-ngomong._

 _"Iya. Kau pelacur kan" sahut pemuda itu enteng_

 _"A-apa!? Yak! Kau!-_

 _"Eh luhan sehun apa yang kalian berdua lakukan didapur malam-malam begini" tiba-tiba yemi datang menginterupsi mereka sekaligus memotong kata-kata luhan yang ingin memarahi pemuda di depannya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menuduhnya seorang pelacur? Hh dasar gila._

 _"Eoh" sahut luhan dan sehun bersamaan._

 _"Oh ya eomma lupa mengenalkan kalian. Luhan kenalkan dia sehun adik tirimu yang sangat nakal. Dan sehun kenalkan dia luhan kakak tirimu yang mulai sekarang akan tinggal disini"_

 _"Apa!" Sahut luhan dan sehun bersamaan lagi._

 _Jadi pemuda arogan yang seenaknya mengatainya pelacur ini akan menjadi adiknya. Lebih tepatnya adik tirinya. Lihatlah wajah datarnya itu yang tak tau sopan santun. Ingin rasanya luhan menyiram susu coklat panasnya pada wajahnya hingga memerah. Memang sih adiknya ini sangat tampan dan tinggi. Tapi sifatnya itu benar-benar kurang ajar._

 _Sehun langsung pergi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari eommanya. Sebenarnya eomma dan appanya sudah menjelaskan tentang perihal ini. Tapi sehun yang masa bodo tidak memperdulikannya. Dan saat dia ke dapur ingin minum air dan menemukan gadis yang -ehem- sangat cantik padahal sehun baru melihat punggungnya saja dan ternyata saat dia menoleh ternyata dia bukan seorang gadis melainkan sesosok malaikat. Ah sebut saja sehun gila. Setelah mengagumi sosok didepannya dia malah menghinanya dan menyebutnya seorang pelacur. Ck ck ck_

 _"Maafkan sifat sehun ya luhan. Dia memang begitu" yemi mencoba menjelaskan sifat sehun yang dengan lancangnya pergi tanpa memberi salam. Yemi sudah biasa melihat sifat sehun yang seperti itu tapi tidak dengan luhan._

 _"Ah ti-tidak apa-apa bibi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Appa ayolah aku mohon"_

 _"Tidak sehun. Bukankan appa sudah bilang tidak kepadamu sejak kemarin"_

 _"Kali iniiiii saja. Ya ya ya. Sehun akan berhenti jadi anak nakal. Sehun tidak akan pulang malam"_

 _"Ya kau tidak akan pulang malam tapi kau akan menginap di bar"_

 _"Ck appaaaa-_

 _"Hey ada apa ini?" Yemi yang baru saja pulang mengunjungi butiknya melihat sehun sedang menohon-mohon pada appanya yang asik membaca koran._

 _"Eommaaaa~ appa tidak mau membelikan sehun apartement." Adu sehun pada eomma dengan wajah memelas dan bibir mengerucut. Ya walaupun sehun itu nakal dia termasuk anak manja dwngan wajah dinginnya itu._

 _"Apa? Apatement? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh" tolak yemi sambil duduk disebelah suaminya._

 _"Ayolaaaaahh"_

 _"Hmm appa akan memberikanmu apartement jika luhan juga tinggal denganmu" tawar seho_

 _"Apa? Tinggal dengan dia? Tidak tidak! Sehun tidak mau" tolak sehun sambil menunjuk luhan yang sedang menanam bunga di halaman belakang yang memang terlihat dari arah mereka berbicara._

 _Sudah menjadi aktivitas luhan setelah tinggal dirumah ini setiap pulang sekolah dan akhir pekan luhan akan selalu langsung berganti seragam dan dengan senang hati menanam biji-biji bunga yang telah disediakan dan dibantu oleh bibi kim._

 _"Jika kau tidak mau tidak akan ada apartement untukmu" sahut eommanya yang sepertinya juga menyetujui usul appanya._

 _"Hh baiklah" dengan berat hati akhirnya sehun menyetujuinya. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan merepotkannya nanti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hey luhan-ah"_

 _"Eoh bibi"_

 _"Hey berhenti memanggilku bibi panggil aku eomma"_

 _"Eomma?"_

 _"Ya eomma"_

 _Saat ini yemi tengah menyusul luhan yang sedang asiknya menanam biji-biji bunga. Tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang kotor dan wajahnya yang terkena debu dan terik matahari yang dapat membuat kulitnya hangus luhan dengan senyum lebar memasuk-masukkan biji-biji itu kedalam lubang dalam pot. Yemi yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum sendiri. Akhirnya dia merasakan mempunyai putri cantik seperti luhan walaupun luhan bukan anak kandungnya._

 _"Jadi... biji bunga apa ini" tanya hyemi ikut berjongkok disamping luhan._

 _"Hmm.. oh ini biji bunga lily. Mama sangat menyukai bunga lily" jelas luhan sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Benarkah? Eomma sangat menyukai bunga matahari"_

 _"Wow. Kebetulan 2 hari lalu luhan dan bibi kim baru saja menanam bunga matahari. Jika bunga itu tumbuh luhan akan memetiknya untuk eomma"_

 _Yemi yang gemas hanya mengusak rambut madu panjang luhan yang dikuncir cantik._

 _"Hmm luhan. Mulai minggu depan kau mau kan tinggal diapartement bersama sehun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15 dan diluar sedang hujan tapi sehun belum pulang juga. Makan malam yang sudah sejak tadi dia siapkan sudah dingin untuk dimakan. Luhan benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimanapun sehun itu adiknya. Dan sehun masih menginjak tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Bagaimana jika terjadi yang tidak-tidak padanya._

 _Ini sudah minggu kedua mereka tinggal bersama. Walaupun awalnya luhan ragu tapi luhan tidak ingin mengecewakan baba dan eommanya. Diawal mereka tinggal bersama pun mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa. Mungkin hanya obrolan kecil tidak penting yang luhan lontarkan pada sehun dan ditanggapi dengan sehun sekenanya._

 _Selama mereka tinggal bersama sehun selalu pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Tapi malam ini sehun tidak pulang-pulang juga. Luhan sempat berpikir sehun pulang kerumahnya tapi itu tidak mungkin._

 _Clek_

 _Luhan hampir tertidur jika dia tidak mendengar kunci apartement yang terbuka. Disana dia melihat sehun yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung kearahnya. Luhan dengan spontan menangkap sehun saat sehun hampir jatuh menindihnya. Bukannya berdiri dengan benar sehun malah merapatkan tubuhnya pada luhan. Oh luhan rasanya ingin muntah ketika mencium aroma alkohol yang keluar dari bibir sehun._

 _"Kau tau hik kau sangat cantik hik luhan-ah" sehun mulai menggigau rupanya._

 _"Sehun-ah hey seh-mmpphh_

 _Sehun dengan kasar mencium bibir merah menggoda didepannya. Dihisapnya bibir itu dengan kencang walaupun empunya meronta-ronta menolak ciuman itu. Tapi sehun tidak tinggal diam, dia meremas sebelah payudara luhan dengan kencang hingga luhan berteriak, kesempatan itu dia gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut hangat luhan._

 _Sehun terus-terusan mencium luhan tanpa henti. Luhan yang sudah lemah hanya bisa menangis terisak merasakan kelakuan sehun pada tubuhnya. Tangan sehun menahan tengkuk luhan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dan tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk meremas-remas payudara luhan dan sesekali memelintir putingnya hingga luhan mendesah keenakan. Perlakuan sehun pada tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya terlena. Bahkan kini luhan mulai membahas lumatan sehun pada bibirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang dengan luhan berada di bawah sehun sedang sehun sedang menghisap puting kanannya dengan rakus. Tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai menggoda klitoris luhan dan membuat luhan mendesah tidak karuan. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya tepat diatas kewanitaan luhan. Dipandanginya kewanitaan itu dengan tatapan memuja. Sehun memang sudah sering tidur dengan banyak perempuan. Tapi kali ini beda. Dia tidur dengan kakaknya sendiri._

 _"Akkhh" luhan menjerit kesakitan saat jari sehun mulai memasuki lubangnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dan tentu saja ini akan menyakitkan. Sehun yang tidak tega mengecupi seluruh wajah luhan dan mulai memasukkan jari keduanya. Lubang luhan benar-benar sempit dan hangat. Jarinya merasa tersedot didalamnya apalagi jika penisnya yang memasuki lubang itu._

 _"Akkhhhhhhh" luhan mendesah saat jari sehun tepat mengenai spotnya. Sehun yang merasa bangga akhirnya menyodok disana terus menerus. Bibir sehun terus meninggalkan jejak dileher dan dada luhan dan dipastikan jejak itu akan berubah keunguan keesokannya._

 _Ahh_

 _Ahh_

 _Ahh_

 _Luhan terus saja mendesah keenakan merasakan rangsangan sehun ditubuhnya. Sebut saja luhan gila. Tapi ini terlalu nikmat jika luhan menolaknya._

 _Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya memasukkan penis kerasnya sekali hentak setelah mengeluarkan jarinya._

 _"Ssh akhh" luhan terbelalak kaget saat benda panjang, besar, dan keras memasuki lubangnya secara paksa. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah dua. Sungguh perih dan ngilu._

 _Sehun yang tidak sabaran langsung menggenjot lubang luhan tanpa henti. Luhan hanya mendesah keras saat ujung penis sehun tepat mengenai spotnya._

 _"Ahh yahh disanahh terushh nghh"_

 _Desahan luhan membuat gairah sehun meninggi. Sehun menggendong luhan seperti koala menuju kamarnya sambil terus menyodok luhan. Sensasi saat penisnya masuk sampai kedalam membuatnya keenakan dan dengan semangat mengeluar masukkan tanpa henti._

 _Sehun langsung menindih tubuh luhan saat mereka sampai diranjang dan menggenjotnya lagi. Sensasi lubang luhan yang sempit benar-benar membuatnya ketagihan. Sehun merasa penisnya semakin besar di dalam sanapun semakin mempercepat sodokannya._

 _"Seh sehuunnhh akuhh mauhh"_

 _"Bersamahh lu nghh"_

 _"Akkhhhhh"_

 _Akhirnya mereka menumpahkan cairan mereka bersama-sama. Cairan luhan mengenai penis sehun membuatnya semakain licin dan sperma sehun terus masuk menuju vagina segar luhan. Sehun yang masih belum puas terus-terusan menggonjat luhan sambil menghisap puting merah luhan yang menegang menantangnya. Hingga mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan desahan dibarengi hujan diluar sana. Sehun yang sudah lelah tertidur sambil memeluk luhan tanpa melepas ikatan mereka. Penisnya merasa hangat didalam sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Enghh" luhan yang terganggu dengan cahaya yang menusuk matanya dari celah gorden langsung membuka mata rusanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah dada telanjang milik seseorang. Luhan yang terkaget mencoba berdiri tapi_

 _"Ahhhh" lubangnya dibawah sana terasa penuh dan sesak saat dilihatnya ternyata penis sehun tengah bersarang disana._

 _Sehun yang mulai terganggu dengan pergerakan disampingnya mulai membuka matanya dan menemukan luhan mencoba melepas penis sehun dari lubangnya. Sehun sontak memeluk luhan dan menaruh luhan diatasnya yang secara otomatis penisnya semakin masuk ke dalam lubang luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah tertahan._

 _"Kenapa harus dikeluarkan hmm. Disana dia merasa hangat" sehun menatap luhan yang tiduran di atasnya dengan senyum menawan. Kejadian semalam benar-benar luar biasa untuknya. Sehun sudah seminggu menahan gairahnya untuk menyentuh tubuh seksi luhan yang setiap hari dilihatnya. Sehun juga sudah seminggu tidak menyentuh wanita lain karena setiap dia ingin bercinta bayangan tubuh seksi luhan melintas di kepalanya._

 _Hingga semalam dia yang mabuk malah dengan berani menyentuh luhan. Sehun sadar benar apa yang dilakukannya dengan luhan semalam. Meniduri gadis polos seperti luhan ternyata meninggalkan kesan yang luar biasa untuknya. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ditidurinya._

 _"A-aku ahh" luhan yang menjawab malah mendesah saat sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat wajah luhan memerah karena malu dan gairah._

 _Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana dia bisa bercinta dengan adik tirinya sendiri. Tapi luhan entah mengapa menyukainya dan ingin merasakan lagi. Dulu temannya pernah berkata bahwa melakukan sex itu sangat nikmat. Dan ternyata itu benar. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan membuatnya ketagihan._

 _"Apa kau menyesalinya hmm" tanya sehun halus. Walaupun sehun masih ditingkat akhir sekolah menengan pertama yang 1 bulan lagi akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan tapi jika seperti ini sehun benar-benar dewasa dan membuat hati luhan berdebar. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona adik tirinya ini?_

 _"A-aku tidak" luhan menjawabnya dengan menunduk. Dia benar-benar malu mengakuinya jika dia menikmatinya._

 _"Hmm bagus" sehun pun duduk dengan luhan dipangkuannya tanpa melepas ikatan mereka langsung melahap puting kanan luhan. Luhan pun mendesah keenakan dan menekan kepala sehun agar lebih menghisap putingnya. Entah mengapa ditubuh mungilnya ini luhan memiliki payudara yang besar yang membuat sehun ingin terus-terusan menyusu padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Luhan-ah"_

 _"Hmm"_

 _Saat ini sehun dan luhan tengan menonton film dengan luhan yang berada di pangkuang sehun dan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Sehun yang memang dasarnya mesum tentu saja menyukainya._

 _"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan suntik hormon agar putingmu bisa mengeluarkan susu. Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot membeli susu lagi" sehun bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya dan tangan yang menarik-narik puting luhan. Bahkan kini luhan sudah tidak memakai bra gara-gara kelakuan sehun._

 _"Yak kau gila. Kemana otakmu itu? Bahkan kau baru saja masuk sekolah atas tapi otakmu semakin mesum saja" sungut luhan dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar didepannya tapi pinggulnya yang bergerak-gerak menggosokkan pantat seksinya dengan penis sehun yang masih terbungkus celana._

 _"Hey ayolah itu akan menarik" sekarang sehun sudah memutar tubuh luhan dan langsung menghisap bibir bawah luhan._

 _Memang setelah malam dimana sehun mabuk sikap mereka mulai berubah. Sehun yang sudah tidak pernah meniduri wanita lain lagi walaupun cap brengsek masih tersemat padanya. Sehun yang berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan luhan apapun yang terjadi. Sehun yang akan terus melindungi luhan. Dan sehun yang sangat posessiv terhadap luhan._

 _Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja senang. Entah mengapa dia selalu menikmati perbuatan sehun padanya. Sehun yang manis. Sehun yang manja. Dan sehun yang mesum. Mereka sudah saling terbuka tentang banyak hal dan mengetahui sifat satu sama lain. Orang tua mereka tentu senang melihat kedekatan mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kedekatan mereka adalah hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat birahi. Ya mereka hobi bercinta tanpa cinta walaupun dalam hati mereka timbul perasaan asing yang membuat mereka nyaman satu sama lain._

 _Dan sejak malam itu juga setiap malam atau setiap ada waktu luang akan mereka habiskan untuk bercinta tanpa kenal lelah._

 _Dalam hati luhan dia sungguh merasa bersalah, sebagai seorang kakak harusnya luhan menghentikan kenalan sehun. Bukannya menghentikan tapi luhan malah membuat sehun melakukan kelakuan lain dengan bercinta bersama saudara tirinya. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berhenti. Anggap saja ini dosa terindah yang tengah mereka lakukan._

 **Flashback end**

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Makasih buat yg udah review, follow, dan favorit ff ini.

Yup ini incest? Incest itu dosa gk sih? Menurut author sih gk dosa hehe.

Awalnya gk mood bgt buat nulis tp grgr liat prev exo second box bertebaran di teel author jd semangat nulis.

Dan chapter depan adalah chapter penentuan gmn ending ff ini dan bakal author usahain hunhan bersatu, nikah, dan punya anak.

Dan jangan lupa vote exo di MAMA.

Salam 520


	6. Chapter 6

**Love or Sex**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Sex scene, Mature content, Drama, Senetron**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Begitulah" akhiri sehun sambil membasahi bibir tipisnya dengan lidah sehabis menceritakan hubungannya dengan luhan.

"Woaahh keren"

Plakk

"Akkhh! Yaaaa kenapa kau memukulku soo"

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang keren. Memang kau mau berpacaran dengan kakakmu sendiri?" Omel kyungsoo dengan mata burung hantunya yang melotot ke arah jongin.

"Yaaaa setidaknya kakakku tidak suka mencubitku sepertimu"

"Yak! Kau-

"Sudahlah kyungie"

"Eoh luhan. Tidak usah repot-repot"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian kan tamu disini"

Luhan datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh untuk kyungsoo dan jongin yang sedang adu melotot. Diliriknya sehun yang dengan malas malah diam saja melihat kyungsoo dan jongin bertengkar di depannya. Luhan sudah berganti pakaian yang lebih sopan seperti kaos polos berlengan pendek dan celana santai selutut. Tidak mungkin kan dia tetap memakai kemeja kebesaran di hadapan orang lain. Bagaimanapun luhan itu pemalu.

"Engg tapi..."

Luhan yang mengerti maksud kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum "Tanyakan saja kyungie tidak apa-apa" sembari duduk pada sofa single di sebelah sehun. Ngomong-ngomong sehun juga sudah memakai bajunya tidak seperti saat kyungsoo dan jongin datang yang hanya memakai handuk sebatas pusar sampai lutut saja.

"Apa.. apa orang tua kalian tahu?" Tanya kyungsoo akhirnya dibarengi anggukan jongin. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka itu salah. Mereka boleh saja menyangkal tidak memiliki perasaan suka satu sama lain. Tapi apa mungkin dua orang yang telah melakukan hubungan sex selama bertahun-tahun tidak saling mencintai ah setidaknya menyukai.

"Tidak. Baba dan eomma tidak tahu. Kami tidak mungkin bukan memberi tahu mereka" jelas luhan.

Sehun disebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali "Hmm kalau mereka tahu bisa-bisa sudah sejak dulu aku dan luhan menikah" imbuhnya sambil memberikan seringainya pada luhan yang disampingnya.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan mu cih" decih luhan sambil melengos

"Hahahahahahahahahaha kasian sekali kau albino" dasar hitam bisa-bisanya dia tertawa bahagia saat sehun sedang kesal.

"Oh ya. Aku baru saja memasak. Apa kalian mau makan siang disini juga?"

"Tidak usah lu ini-

"Yaaaaa tentu saja" tanpa tau malunya jongin malah menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dengan senyum lebar di bibir seksinya.

"Baiklah ayo" ajak luhan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau luhan noona sangat seksi" bisik jongin

Plakk

Plakk

"Yak soo baby! Albino! Kenapa kalian memukulku. Bagaimana jika aku semakin bodoh?" Dengus jongin sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan bibir mengerucut sebal. Demi apapun itu sangat menggelikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bye sehun-ah luhan-ah"

"Bye kyungsoo-ya jongin-ah"

Blam

"Akhirnya mereka pulang juga" desah sehun lega sambil melangkahkan tungkai panjangnya kearah ruang tv dan tangannya meraih remot di atas meja.

Tanpa memperdulikan sehun, luhan bergegas menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor bekas mereka makan. Belum lagi luhan harus mengganti sprei kamar mereka yang baru saja diganti semalam tapi sudah kotor oleh cairannya dan sehun.

Grep

Tanpa menoleh luhan sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Bukannya risih luhan malah membiarkannya, toh dilarang pun sehun akan tetap melakukannya. Tapi lama kelamaan luhan kesal juga dengan tangan sehun yang masuk kedalam kaosnya dan tengah meremas-remas payudara.

"Se-nghh-sehun-ah aku aku pekerjaanku sangan bayak. Bi bisakah kau mmhh menghentikannya" bukannya terdengar seperti larangan malah itu terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga sehun. Malah sekarang luhan tengah memiringkan kepalanya agar sehun dapat leluasa menjilat lehernya yang sudah penuh kissmark bekas mereka semalam. Pikiran dan tubuh luhan benar-benar tidak sinkron. Dilain sisi luhan ingin mengentikan sehun tapi sisi yang lain luhan benar-benar menikmatinya "akkhh mmhhh enggh" bahkan sekarang tangan sehun sudah masuk kedalam celana luhan dan menggoda klitoris luhan.

Dengan tidak sabar luhan menggosok-nggosokan pantatnya pada penis sehun yang masih terbalut celana. Rasanya sangat nikmat apalagi penis sehun yang tengah ereksi keras.

"Shh kau benar-benar kurang ajar lu" sehun langsung membalik tubuh luhan dan menghajar bibir luhan dengan lumatan kasar. Luhan yang diberlakukan seperti itu tentu saja senang. Ah semua perlakuan sehun memang selalu membuatnya senang.

Saliva terus merembes ke leher luhan tapi mereka tidak peduli dan tetap memakan bibir satu sama lain. Tangan sehun digunakan untuk menurunkan celana beserta celana dalam luhan dibantu kakinya. Setelah celana luhan lepas sehun menaruh kaki luhan pada pinggulnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur tanpa melepas lumatannya pada bibir luhan.

Ciuman sehun sekarang sudah turun ke leher luhan. Karena merasa aktivitasnya terganggu sehun melepas kaos yang dipakai luhan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menggigiti puting tegang luhan. "Sssh sehun-aaaah janganhh digigithh sakithh"

Seolah tidak peduli sehun malah semakin semangat menaik puting luhan hingga melar dan ditatap nya puting itu dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan tangannya ikut mengerjai puting luhan satunya dengan menarik-nariknya ke atas dan kebawah sesekali menekannya hingga puting itu tenggelam dalam daging payudara luhan. Luhan hanya dapat mendesah kencang dan menarik-narik rambut hitam sehun melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shb ahh ahh ahh ahh"

Plok

Plok

Plok

Bunyi kelamin saling berbenturan memenuhi ruang tv apartement pasangan remaja yang asik mendesahkan nama satu sama lain. Si gadis tengah asik melonjak-lonjak diatas pangkuan sang pemuda sambil terus memakan penis sang pemuda dengan lubang ganasnya. Sedang sang pemuda memegang pinggul sang gadis seraya membantunya menaik-turunkan tubuh si gadis sambil melumat puting si gadis dengan semangat.

"Ahh ahh sehun-ahh nghh akuhh akhhkan"

Plup

"Bersama hh hh lu" sehun melepas kulumannya pada puting luhan dan membantu luhan untuk naik turun agar mereka cepat-cepat mencapai klimaksnya. Penisnya yang didalam sana sudah membesar juga twinsballnya yang bergesekan dengan lubang anal luhan hingga menimbulkan suara yang merdu untuk keduanya.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhkkhh" setelah tusukan terakhir akhirnya sehun menyemburkan sperma hangatnya pada vagina luhan.

"Hh hh hh apa kau capek hmm" sehun bertanya pada luhan yang tengah bersender pada dadanya dan hanya dibalas ucapan "hmm" dari bibir bengkak si gadis.

"Oh ya lu kemarin appa menelponku"

"Baba? Kenapa?" Tanya luhan sambil menatap sehun dengan mata sayunya diiringi ringisan karna saat dia bergerak otomatis penis sehun yang masih berada di lubangnya juga ikut bergerak.

"Mereka merindukanmu. Bagaimana jika besok sepulang sekolah kita kesana"

"Hmm boleh. Aku juga sudah merindukan mereka"

"Apa pil mu masih ada?" Tangan sehun kini mengelus-elus punggung luhan hingga membuatnya sang empunya kegelian.

"Masih kok. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika sudah habis kita dapat membelinya besok sebelum pergi kerumah appa. Nah ayo kita mandi"

Kata mandi dengan posisi penis sehun yang masih bersarang di lubang luhan berarti mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di kamar mandi. Hingga terdengarkan suara desahan keenakan luhan yang terdengar sampai keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukan baba" kata luhan berada dipelukan babanya dan beralih kepelukan eommanya "luhan juga merindukan eomma" diiringi tawa gemas dari sang eomma melihat kelakuan anak tirinya yang masih saja manja seperti saat mereka bertemu. Walaupun dulu luhan sangat canggung dan kaku berhadapan dengannya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu luhan sudah mau membuka diri padanya.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bahkan saat berkunjung kemarin eommanya tidak memeluknya seperti itu. Jadi sebenarnya yang mana anak kandung dan mana anak tiri?. Apa jangan-jangan eommanya dulu menemukan sehun dijalan dan mengadopsinya menjadi anak. Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin. Sehun kan tampan. Heol

Plakk

"Yakk!"

Melihat sehun yang tengah melamun dengan bibir sedikit terbuka luhan langsung memukul kepala sehun dengan keras. Akan menakutkan jika sehun kerasukan roh halus penghuni rumah ini bukan. Sehun yang dipukul langsung melotot pada luhan sedang luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan memeluk babanya manja. Dasar tukang cari perhatian.

"Sudah-sudah. Tadi eomma memasak makan malam spesial untuk kalian. Jadi cepat mandi dan ganti baju" lerai yemi sambil mengelus-elus bekas pukulan luhan dikepala sehun.

Sehun langsung pergi setelah membungkuk sebentar pada appa eommanya dan masuk ke kamar yang dulu ditempatinya saat dia masih tinggal disini. Kamarnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Mungkin hanya rak buku yang dulu berisi komik dan kaset video game telah kosong karena sehun membawa semua koleksinya ke apartementnya. Poster miranda kerr yang berjejer di temboknya pun tidak berubah. Dulu sebelum tidur sehun selalu memandangi poster itu lama seolah-olah poster itu bisa hidup. Setelah menaruh ranselnya diranjang bersprei spiderman sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke kamar mandi.

Ahh rasanya sungguh beda jika mandi dirumah. Airnya tampak lebih segar entah mengapa daripada di apartement tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring memenuhi seisi ruang makan yang ditempati oleh empat orang. Suasana sungguh hangat walaupun hening. Sesekali tangan sehun mengelus paha luhan yang duduk disampingnya dan dibalas cubitan mesra di pinggang sehun. Tidak bisakah sehun berhenti berbuat mesum padanya?

"Ehem jadi bagaimana sekolah kalian? Apa sehun masih sering berbuat onar disekolahnya?" Tanya seho -sang kepala keluarga- setelah menegak habis air putih pertanda dia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Semuanya baik appa. Sehun juga sudah menjadi anak baik. Bahkan dia mendapat peringkat satu diangkatan kelas 11" jelas luhan seraya tersenyum manis. Sedang sehun dengan santai masih saja memakan sosis-sosis yang berada di piringnya.

"Eomma senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana denganmu luhannie? Kapan ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan?" tanya yemi

"Mungkin 3 bulan lagi"

"Bagus jika sekolah kalian berjalan dengan baik. Appa sangat senang mendengarnya. Nah cepat selesaikan makan kalian dan bergegas tidur. Appa masih ada hal yang harus dikerjakan" kata seho menatap satu-persatu orang dihadapannya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang makannya.

"Eomma juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan eomma. Kalian teruskan makan malamnya jika masih lapar" ucap yemi sambil mengecup dahi sehun dan luhan dibalas dengusan kesal dari sehun sedang luhan malah tersenyum lebar. Sehun sangat kesal karena eommanya masih saja mengecup dahinya seperti balita. Luhan disambingnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal sehun.

"Hey berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu itu. Cepat habiskan sosismu aku akan akan menunggumu disini" kata luhan sambil mengelus pipi sehun sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunujukkan pukul 12 malam saat luhan mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dengan malas-malasan luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sehun tengah tersenyum lebar. Dan tanpa dipersilahkan sehun langsung masuk ke kamar luhan tanpa permisi sedang si pemilik kamar hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan si oh brengsek sehun. Bahkan sekarang sehun tengah tiduran di kasur bersprei hello kitty miliknya.

Luhan kembali ke kasurnya sambil mendelik kesal melihat tingkah kurang ajar sehun "Bukankah kau punya kamar sendiri?" Tanya luhan sambil merapikan selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Entah mengapa cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, ah mungkin karena akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Aku takut tidur sendiri. Tadi gordennya bergerak-gerak sendiri dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menutup mataku" sehun tersenyum jenaka sambil mengatakan alasannya pergi ke kamar luhan. Karna itu adalah alasan yang pernah luhan katakan saat mereka baru saja pindah ke apartement dan saat tengah malam luhan mengetuk pintu kamarnya karena ketakutan. Tentu saja sehun sangat kesal. Mereka tidak dalam hubungan yang mengharuskan untuk berbagi ranjang kala itu.

"Ck tutup mulutmu dan cepat tidur aku sudah mengantuk" dengan wajah cemberut luhan tidur membelakangi sehun yang terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

Membuat luhan kesal adalah salah satu hobby sehun.

"Sshh yak berhenti meremas-remas pantatku sialan"

Bukannya berhenti sehun malah merapatkan tubuhnya pada luhan dan semakin meremas-remas pantat seksi kakak tirinya ini. Salahkan gaun tidur luhan yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah pahanya dan otomatis akan semakin tertarik jika dibuat berbaring.

Bahkan sekarang tangan sehun tengan masuk ke celana dalam luhan dan mengelus lubang luhan dengan sensual. Luhan menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya dengan kecang dan tangan mungilnya yang meremes-remas selimutnya hingga kusut. Jari telunjuk sehun sudah menerobos lubang luhan hingga membuat empunya mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Sret

Sehun langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan menindih tubuh luhan yang memerah menahan gairahnya. Sehun menyeringai melihat luhan dan langsung menarik tali gaun tidur luhan hingga terpampangnya gundukan favoritnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama sehun meremas-remas dengan tidak sabaran payudara luhan sambil menggesekkan kelamin mereka yang masih sama-sama terbungkus kain.

"Ahh sehunhh lepass kanhh"

Bukannya mendengar luhan si pemuda malah mengocok payudara luhan keatas kebawah seolah itu bola yang dapat ia mainkan.

"Brengsek"

Bruk

Dengan kesal luhan langsung membalik posisi mereka hingga sekarang luhan yang berada di atas sehun. Luhan tanpa sabaran langsung menurunkan celana dan celana dalam sehun hingga terpampanglah penis besar yang setengah tegang di hadapannya. Dengan penuh minat dimasukkannya penis itu kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Shh mmhh kau semakin pintar lu mhh" sehun mendesis keenakan saat penisnya tengah diemut luhan sesekali dijilati dengan lidahnya.

Setelah penis sehun sudah sangat tegang luhan membuka gaun tidur dan celana dalamnya dan langsung mengangkang diatas sehun agar penis sehun dapat masuk dengan sempurna. "Ahh shh" tanpa menunģgu lama luhan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan semangat hingga ranjangnya berdecit. Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya ďan asik menyusu pada luhan.

Yemi yang kehausan tengah malam memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi ke dapur mengambil segelas air. Tidak biasanya dia lupa untuk mengambil segelas air sebelum tidur mungkin karena dia semalam sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuknya. Hingga ia terdiam di depan pintu kamar luhan karena mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti suara desahan. Yemi langsung mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar luhan hingga dia menemukan fakta yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Se-sehun luhan a-apa yang kalian lakukan"

Sehun dan luhan yang tengah asik bercumbu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka dan menemukan yemi yang terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa tidak menyangka kalian akan seperti ini. APA APPA PERNAH MENDIDIKMU SEPERTI INI HAH! APPA SUDAH CUKUP SABAR MELIHAT KELAKUANNYA DULU TAPI SEKARANG.. SEKARANG KAU MALAH MENIDURI KAKAKMU SENDIRI!" seho berteriak marah. Emosinya langsung melonjak saat yemi menceritakan apa yang dia lihat. Dan sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan keadaan hening.

"Hiks baba ma-maafkan luhan hiks i-ini salah luhan" luhan yang tidak tega melihat sehun yang disalahkan langsung bersimpuh di kaki babanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia juga salah dan tidak seharusnya sehun yang hanya disalahkan.

Sehun yang sejak tadi diam menunduk langsung mendekati luhan untuk memaksanya berdiri.

"Berdiri luhan. Jangan buat baba semakin marah" seho berkata dengan dinginnya setelah yemi menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"Appa sudah memutuskan untuk mengirim sehun ke jepang"

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Makasih buat yg udah review, follow, favorit. Maaf gk bisa bales review kalian satu satu kek dulu lagi. Yg pasti author baca kok.

Oh ya buat next chapt author berharap ff ini bisa dapet 275 review baru author lanjutin. Author cm pen tau seberapa minatnya kalian ke ff ini.

Jujur sebenernya author ngerasa gk pede buat ngepost chapter ini.

Dan author bener2 minta kritik yang membangun dari kalian untuk tulisan author. Apa masih ada yg kurang?

And last jangan lupa buat vote exo di MAMA.

Salam 520


	7. Chapter 7

**Love or Sex**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Mature content, Sex scene, Romance, Senetron**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"A-apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pergi ke Jepang" Sehun menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya berantakan. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. _Pergi ke Jepang?_ Dan apakah itu artinya dia harus pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Ini perintah Sehun bukan penawaran. Keputusan appa sudah bulat" Seho mengurut pelipisnya sebentar "Minggu depan mau atau tidak kau akan ikut appa ke Jepang"

"Baba hiks jangan seperti ini. Biar.. biar Luhan yang pergi. Jangan Sehun. Luhan mohon" wajah Luhan sudah memerah dan bersimbah air mata sanking lamanya dia menangis. Hidung mungilnya pun juga memerah. Mata yang selalu berbinar-binar kini tampak bengkak karena air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipi gembulnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian melakukan ini?" Tanya Seho tegas.

"Dua tahun" jawab Sehun tidak kalah tegasnya.

"Dua tahun? Kau bilang dua tahun dengan begitu santainya setelah kau berani bercinta dengan kakakmu sendiri. Apa kau bodoh! Lalu.. Bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak hamil dalam waktu yang selama itu!"

"A-aku meminum pil baba" kini Luhan yang menjawab walaupun dengan bibir bergetar menahan isakan.

"Apa Sehun yang memaksamu?"

"Bu-bukan baba"

Yemi terus saja diam sambil sesekali mengelus punggung sang suami. Yemi tahu bagaimana perasaan Seho saat ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat anak-anakmu melakukan tindakan menyimpang. Tentu saja Seho sangat terpukul. Dia pasti merasa bersalah. Yemi sendiri juga sangat kaget saat membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan melihat Luhan berada dalam pangkuan Sehun dan sama-sama telanjang. Ingin rasanya Yemi berteriak marah meluapkan kekecewaannya. Walaupun Luhan bukan anak kandungnya tapi Yemi menyayangi Luhan seperti dia menyayangi Sehun. Dan melihat anak-anakmu bergumul diatas ranjang yang sama itu benar-benar menjadi pukulan untuknya.

"Appa tidak bisa memisahkanku dengan Luhan! Aku mencintainya! Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan pernah pergi" Sehun berteriak kesal dihadapan appa nya dengan wajah memerah murka. Dia tidak bisa menyerah. Dia tidak boleh pergi. Dia tidak bisa jauh dari orang yang dicintainya.

"A-apa?" Mata Seho melotot kaget "Appa tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian akan sejauh ini. Seharusnya sejak dari awal appa tidak mengijinkan kalian tinggal berdua jika akhirnya akan seperti ini"

"Ma-maafkan kami baba" Luhan lagi-lagi bersimpuh dikaki Seho memohon pengampunan. Jika sejak awal dia tidak tergoda dengan pesona adiknya semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Disini Luhan adalah kakaknya jadi yang harusnya disalahkan itu dia bukan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

Brak

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Dengan amarah yang masih menguasai dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada pintu kamar yang tidak bersalah. Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan appanya. Bagaimana dia bisa setega ini dengannya. Memang dulunya Sehun itu laki-laki brengsek tapi Luhan telah merubah semua tingkah lakunya menjadi lebih baik. Seharusnya appanya lega bukan malah memisahkannya dengan Luhan dengan cara yang seperti ini. Sehun menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut hangatnya dan tidak terasa aliran asin itu jatuh dari mata tajamnya yang tertutup diikuti aliran-aliran lainnya yang memaksa untuk keluar hingga terdengar isakan-isakan tertahan dari balik selimut itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu makanlah dulu. Tadi eomma menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu" Yemi masuk kedalam kamar Luhan dan menemukan anak tirinya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Persis seperti saat mamanya dulu pergi seperti yang Seho dulu ceritakan padanya. Setiap hari dia akan menatap keluar jendela sampai malam datang dan tidur saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lalu keesokannya dia akan terbangun dan akan menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Yemi yang melihatnya tentu saja tidak tega. Luhan yang dikenalnya adalah Luhan yang periang dan polos bukan Luhan yang muram seperti tak mempunyai kehidupan. "Lu makan dulu ya. Mau eomma suapi?" lagi-lagi Yemi membujuk Luhan untuk menelan beberapa sendok makanan yang dia masakan. Setelah hari itu Luhan jarang sekali makan dan tidak pernah bicara sekalipun. Sedang Sehun dia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Tapi setidaknya keduanya masih mau bersekolah walaupun Luhan masih saja terus diam menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Baiklah jika kau masih belum lapar. Eomma sudah menaruh obatmu dinakas. Eomma keluar dulu"

Cup

Setelah memberi kecupan sayang Yemi pergi dari kamar Luhan dengan tatapan miris.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ku tunggu kau di cafe biasanya setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Kita akan pergi melarikan diri hari ini sebelum kepergianku besok. Aku mohon datanglah. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Oh Sehun_

Luhan menatap nanar kertas yang dipegangnya saat ini. Luhan baru saja datang dan menemukan secarik kertas di atas bangkunya. Dengan wajah penasaran Luhan membukanya dan menemukan ajakan melarikan diri dari Sehun. Luhan akui dia juga mencintai Sehun. Luhan juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun. Tapi apakah rencana ini akan baik? Bagaimana dengan baba dan eommanya? Mereka pasti bertambah kecewa. Luhan menyayangi mereka tapi Luhan juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung pikiran Luhan terus saja tertuju pada surat yang ditulis Sehun untuknya. Jika mereka pergi kemana tujuan mereka selanjutnya? Bagaimana sekolah mereka? Luhan tahu jika Sehun itu cerdas tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak sekolah menengah keatas seperti mereka.

Haruskah Luhan menerima ajakan Sehun?

Bagaimanapun akhirnya semua akan berjalan baik jika dilalui bersama-sama bukan. Biarkan kali ini Luhan menentang baba dan eommanya. Luhan ingin memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus saja melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Bahkan setiap lima menit sekali dia mengalihkan tatapannya yang sedari tadi fokus pada pintu cafe pada ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan dari Luhan atau tidak. Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dia langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas setelah memasukkan peralatan belajarnya dan melajukan motornya kesini. Tapi sudah 3 jam berlalu Luhan belum juga datang. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk terus memenuhi isi kepala Sehun.

Ini sudah kopi ke tujuhnya sejak dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe. Keadaan diluar sudah gelap karena memang sudah waktunya matahari diganti bulan ubtuk menghiasi langit. Dan itu juga berarti sudah tujuh jam Sehun menunggu Luhan disini. Bukankah disuratnya tadi Sehun berjanji akan menunggu Luhan sampai datang lalu mereka akan melarikan diri bersama-sama. Jadi selelah apapun Sehun menunggu dia tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya dan memilih pulang.

Sehun masih berharap banyak pada Luhan. Sejak tinggal bersamanya Luhan selalu menuruti kemauannya. Dan Sehun berharap kali ini Luhan mau menuruti kemauannya juga. Luhan juga pernah berjanji akan selalu membuat Sehun bahagia. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Luhan belum terlihat juga. Bahkan jarak dari sekolahnya menuju cafe ini hanya memakan waktu 30menit jika berjalan kaki. Tidak mungkin Luhan tersesat. Sudah ratusan kali mereka datang kesini untuk menghabiskan waktu luang.

"Maaf tuan kami akan segera menutup cafe" seorang pegawai cafe berseragam putih coklat mendatangi Sehun dengan sopan.

Hahh

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Mungki ini adalah akhir kisah cintanya bersama Luhan. Mungkin tuhan juga tidak mengijinkannya untuk bersama Luhan. Dan dengan terpaksa besok tepatnya jam 9 pagi Sehun akan terbang ke Jepang sesuai keinginan appanya. Mungkin kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya datang ke cafe ini. Entah kapan dia akan pulang dia pun tidak tahu. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah hanya mengikuti keinginan appanya.

Sehun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan cukup lenggang tapi Sehun ingin berlama-lama menikmati angin malam Seoul yang pasti akan dirindukannya. Ditatapnya jutaan bintang dilangit yang seakan mengejek nasib buruknya. Sehun berharap kali ini hujan akan turun menemani kegundahannya seperti di drama yang sering Luhan tonton setiap sore hari.

Bahkan sebelumnya Sehun ingin mampir ke bar langganannya untuk sekedar meminum seteguk alkohol untuk menghilangkan ke gundahan di hatinya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak pergi kesana lagi. Disaat-saat seperti ini pun Sehun masih mengingat Luhan. Mungkin sejarang Luhan sudah tidur diranjang bersprei hello kitty miliknya. Dan juga seharusnya sekarang Sehun sudah pulang dan beristirahat karna esok dia akan terbang ke Jepang dan memulai harinya tanpa sosok Luhan disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Sehun-ah. Appa sudah menunggu kita dibawah. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat bukan" Yemi masuk ke kamar anak laki-lakinya yang sudah berpakaian rapi tapi dari wajahnya seolah enggan untuk pergi.

"Hmm"

Sehun menyeret dua kopernya menuju lantai bawah dimana appanya sudah menunggu. Sehun benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini sebenarnya. Diliatnya appa dan eommanya tengah duduk di dalam mobil sembari menunggunya yang kesusahan menyeret dua koper tanpa ada yang berniat membantunya. Oh dan lihatlah eommanya malah terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

Seho menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil dengan wajah cemberut "Sudah kan?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan barang-barang Sehun.

"Mana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun kepada appa dan eommanya.

Kini gantian Yemi yang menoleh kebelakang menatap Sehun "Kemarin sepulang sekolah Luhan minta ijin pada eomma untuk pergi menjenguk temannya di Busan" Yemi tersenyum manis diakhir katanya. Setelah itu dia kembali menoleh kedepan karna Seho sudah mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pertanda mereka akan segera berangkat.

Walaupun penerbangan Sehun jam 9 pagi dan sekarang masih pukul 8 pagi setidaknya mereka harus bersiap-siap jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat bukan. Rencananya Seho akan mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke Jepang tapi karena dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir dengan proyek barunya dia hanya bisa mengantar putranya itu sampai di bandara.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela melihat mobil-mobil yang melaju "Jadi dia tidak mengantarku ya" sebenarnya suara Sehun cukup lirih tapi karena keadaan mobil yang sangat hening membuat Yemi dan Seho dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dan ikut menghembuskan nafas.

Selama perjalanan hanya sepi yang memenuhi mobil berwarna silver tujuan Incheon Airport itu. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah. Mereka seolah menikmati setiap keheningan yang tercipta dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Termasuk Sehun yang tengah memendam rasa kecewanya kepada Luhan. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan tidak ingin mengantarnya untuk melihatnya yang terakhir kali. Setidaknya mereka dapat berbagi pelukan sebelum Sehun pergi ke Jepang entah untuk berapa lama. Bahkan sejak semalam Sehun sudah mengirimi Luhan pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas. Sehun semakin yakin jika Luhan memang menginginkan perpisahan ini.

"Ayo Sehun-ah" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya pada Seho yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan tengah menurunkan koper-koper milik Sehun dari bagasi. Tanpa membalasnya Sehun pun ikut keluar dan berdiri di samping Yemi setelah membawa salah satu kopernya. Setidaknya kali ini appanya mau membantunya membawa koper miliknya.

"Jaga dirimu disana. Jangan pernah pergi ke bar. Sekolah yang baik dan menjadi lulusan terbaik dan buatlah eomma dan appamu bangga. Eomma sudah mengabari bibi Zu untuk menjemputmu. Jaga selalu kesehatanmu. Eomma pasti akan merindukanmu" Yemi menasihati Sehun sebelum sang anak memasuki pesawat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ini adalah kali pertama Yemi untuk melepas anaknya ke negri orang. Dia sebenarnya tidak rela tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Ingat pesan eommamu. Appa akan mengunjungimu bulan depan. Appa tidak ingin mendengar kau membuat masalah disana. Kau paham?" Seho ikut memberi nasihat pada anak laki-laki satunya tapi tentu saja dia tidak menangis seperti sang istri. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk eomma dan appanya bergantian setelah itu dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Slurp~

Ahh

Luhan yang baru saja dari dapur keluar sambil membawa segelas jus melon buatan Xiumin di tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya tengah sibuk memegang remot untuk menyalakan benda persegi di depannya. Siang ini entah mengapa sangat panas jadi Xiumin memutuskan untuk membuat jus segar dan Luhan memutuskan menjadi penikmat pertama jus itu. Dasar pemalas. Sejak kemarin kedatangannya Luhan hanya bermalas-malasan saja sepanjang waktu.

' _Berita terkini. Dikabarkan bahwa pesawat dengan penerbangan menuju Jepang mengalami hilang kontak dan diduga jatuh di perairan. Sejauh ini pihak-pihak terkait tengah mencari keberadaan pesawat beserta penumpangnya yang dipastikan tengah terbawa ombak lautan yang besar dan-_

Pyarr

"Lu astaga kau ini apa-apain sih kan aku sudah bi- yatuhan Lu kau kenapa" Xiumin datang dari dapur dengan wajah bersungut kesal namun berganti cemas setelah melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sekarang.

"Ti-tidak. Itu pasti bukan pesawat Sehun. Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak. Se-sehun pasti sekarang ada dirumah"

"Lu..

"Ah Se-sehun pasti.. pasti masih menungguku di cafe. Sehun.. sehun pasti belum pergi.. Sehun hiks" Tangis Luhan pun pecah setelahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Booya~~

Hehe maap telat apdet karna author males bgt bawaannya buat ngetik.

Chapter ini ngebosenin bgt menurut author.

Oh ya bentar lagi end jd sesuai janji author ini bakal happyend kok tenang aja.

Kemaren ada yg request buat bikin sehun mati nih udah author kabulin.

Oh ya kemaren ada salah satu riview yg bilang kalo pnh baca ff ini sebelumnya. Kasih link nya coba biar author baca dimana letak kesamaannya karna ff ini itu hasil imajinasi otak mesum author sendiri.

Author bakal kasih kalian 2 kejutan pas ending entar yg gk bakal kalian duga tentang hunhan. Yg pasti bkn adegan hunhan nikah atau enaena.

And last makasih buat yg udah review, favorite, dan follow.

Salam 520


	8. Chapter 8

**Love or Sex**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Mature Content**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

"Tidaaaaaakk!"

"Hosh hosh hosh untung cuma mimpi" Luhan terbangun dengan rambut lepek karena keringat. Piyama tidurnya pun juga ikut basah sanking banyaknya keringat yang keluar. Dielusnya dadanya berulang-ulang untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih memburu.

Luhan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali tapi tak kunjung bisa tidur karena masih kepikiran mimpinya tadi. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bermimpi sekompleks itu ah mungkin karena semalem dia tidur jam 7. Diliriknya jam yang terpasang ditembok disamping lukisan antik koleksi sang baba, jarum pendek mengarah pada angka 2 dan jarum panjang mengarah pada angka 10. Dia tidak pernah terbangun di jam segini sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini karna mimpi anehnya dia harus terjaga.

Bagaimana dia bisa bermimpi Sehun -adik tirinya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Itu sungguh tidak mungkin, pasti saat ini Sehun tengah tertidur lelap di kamar sebelahnya. Dan juga bagaimana dia bisa bermimpi menjadi pasangan bercinta dengan adiknya itu, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak gila untuk merelakan tubuhnya pada adiknya yang nakal itu. Lalu baba dan eommanya yang marah besar padanya. Bayangan tentang dirinya dan Sehun yang tengah bercinta tiba-tiba melintas dibenaknya membuat wajahnya seketika memerah. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya itu untuk mengenyahkan segala bayangan-bayangan yang memenuhi otaknya. Luhan pun mencoba tidur lagi walaupun terasa sulit diawal.

.

.

.

.

.

Clek

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak" nah lihatkan. Bahkan Sehun sangat dingin padanya bahagaimana mereka bisa saling mencintai dan memutuskan menjadi pasangan bercinta di mimpinya semalam.

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah melihat dada telanjang adiknya yang masih basah sehabis mandi. Rambutnya pun juga lepek akibat air. Kini matanya jatuh ke sesuatu yang tertutup handuk itu. Ugh dimimpinya semalam milik Sehun sangat besar, apa benar memang sebesar itu. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan ketika penis milik Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Tidak ingin terlalu berpikiran kotor dipagi hari Luhan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi yang baru saja di pakai oleh Sehun. Bau khas laki-laki masih tertinggal dan masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya membuatnya mengingat mimpinya semalam. Sial.

Satu tahun memang sudah berlalu sejak dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke korea dan tinggal dengan sang baba. Hubungannya dengan eomma tirinya pun juga semakin baik, bahkan mereka seperti ibu dan anak kandung sanking lengketnya. Dan tentang Sehun, hubungan mereka juga sudah tidak secanggung dulu tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak pernah berhenti bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi setidaknya Sehun sedikit perhatian dengannya, apalagi sekarang mereka satu sekolah membuat intensitas bertemu mereka semakin banyak.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak terpesona dengan adik tirinya itu, mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama satu tahun membuat Luhan tahu segala sifat dan kebiasaan sang adik. Bahkan Sehun sering kali bermanja-manja padanya jika sang eomma dan appa pergi keluar kota. Luhan juga pernah tidur dengan Sehun, hey tapi ini tidur dengan maksud lain, saat itu Sehun sedang demam dan Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa jadi dia memeluk sang adik sampai pagi.

Dok

Dok

"Lu"

Eh. Luhan yang baru saja memakai bra dan celana dalamnya dikagetkan oleh ketukan pintu kamar mandi. Ya kamarnya dan kamar Sehun memang tidak terdapat kamar mandi jadi mereka harus bergantian memakainya. Tapi sekarang, bukankah tadi Sehun baru saja mandi kenapa dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya!"

"Bisakah kau cepat? perutku sedang mulas ugh"

Luhan ini perempuan wajar kan jika dia berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

"Aku masih lama Sehun-ah"

"Yak yak Lu bukalah pintunya. Ayolah" Kini suara Sehun terdengar memelas membuatnya kasian. Luhan terpaksa memakai baju mandinya dan menemukan Sehun yang sudah memakai celana seragamnya tapi masih telanjang dada tengah memagangi perutnya. Luhan berdecak kesal sebelum menpersilahkan Sehun masuk sedang dirinya keluar dengan wajah memberengut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku nanti pulang telat. Terserah kau mau menungguku atau pulang dulu" kata Sehun yang baru saja menstater mobilnya setelah Luhan masuk dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Luhan sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Sepertinya aku akan menunggumu saja" Putus Luhan.

Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi keduanya untuk pergi dan pulang bersama setelah mereka satu sekolah dan sang appa memperbolehkan Sehun menyetir mobil sendiri. Ini merupakan salah satu cara Seho membuat anak-anaknya semakin dekat.

Seperti biasa hanya hening yang menyelimuti keadaan mobil milik Sehun itu. Sehun yang fokus pada jalan sedang Luhan memandang pemandangan diluar yang sudah sangat dia hapal tapi tidak pernah berhenti untuk dia lihat.

"Emm Sehun-ah"

"Hmm"

Luhan ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan yang tadi melintas dibenaknya "Kau berpacaran dengan Irene ya?. Banyak sekali teman-temanku yang membicarakan kalian"

"Tidak"

"Oh syukurlah"

"Apa?"

"A-ah tidak. Aku.. mm.. Irene itu tidak cocok denganmu eh" Dasar mulut bodoh bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu bagaimana jika Sehun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Lalu yang cocok denganku siapa? Hyuna? Chorong? Jimin? Yoona?"

"Kenapa kau menyebutkan semua idola sekolah? Dasar playboy!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tampan dan mereka cantik tapi teman-temanku lebih suka jika aku berpasangan dengan perempuan lain sih"

Kini Luhan yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Ternyata selain playboy adiknya ini juga menyebalkan. "Perempuan lain? Siapa? Seulgi? Dara? Nana? Bora? Hyo..

"Kau"

..rin. A-apa?" Apa-apaan adiknya ini. Seharusnya tadi Luhan melanjutkan dengan selain playoboy dan menyebalkan adiknya ini ternyata juga suka menggodanya. Bahkan pipi Luhan kini memerah karena itu. Dasar Oh Sehun sialan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau senang dicocokkan dengan pemuda tampan akkhh! Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku!" Wajah Sehun yang tadi menampakkan seringaian khas nya kini berganti bersungut marah.

"Berhentilah berbicara. Suara cemprengmu benar-benar mengganggu" Kata Luhan sok dingin padahal dia mati-matian menyembunyikan senyum diwajahnya. Tapi hey sejak kapan suara Sehun yang besar dan seksi berganti cempreng. Luhan benar-benar gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Bunyi pantulan bola dan lantai menggema di lapangan _indoor_ milik sekolah ternama seantero Seoul. Decitan sepatu juga terdengar seiring semakin serunya latihan basket kali ini membuat peluh tiap pemainnya mengucur deras tapi tidak membuat mereka berhenti. Kaos merekapun juga sudah basah dan menempel pada tubuh mereka tak membuat risih sedikitpun. Poin yang beda tipis membuat kedua tim berlomba-lomba memasukkan benda oren tersebut kedalam jaring hingga suara peluit dari sang pelatih pertanda latihan sudah usai.

Para pemain yang tadinya menyebar pada lapangan kini berjalan menyingkir pada satu sisi berjalan menuju ransel masing-masing untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dan handuk untuk menghapus keringat mereka. Seperti pemuda berambut hitam gelap yang kini meminum airnya rakus sehingga beberapa air mengalir keluar membuat gadis-gadis yang sengaja melihat basket dari pinggir lapangan memekik girang. Sehun dengan tubuh berkeringat adalah pemandangan paling menakjubkan bagi mereka.

Setelah menyeka keringat pada wajahnya iris Sehun mendapati beberapa anggota _cheerleader_ tengah latihan. Baju yang ketat dan minim membuat beberapa anggota tim basket yang juga melihatnya bersiul menggoda. Bukannya merasa risih atau apapun perempuan-perempuan itu malah semakin senang dan bergaya sesensual mungkin. Dasar murahan.

Sehun jadi membayangkan jika Luhan yang memakai baju seperti itu dan menggodanya. Tubuhnya yang langsing dan seksi pada beberapa bagian seperti paha dan payudara yang cukup berisi membuat Sehun seringkali berfantasi kotor. Ah salahkan saja Luhan yang sering memakai pakaian ketat dan celana pendek jika dirumah. Ingin rasanya Sehun meremas beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan yang sering membuatnya panas dingin. Ugh terlebih mimpinya semalam yang sangat aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh jika dirinya dan kakak tirinya itu menjalin hubungan yang sangat rumit. Mereka saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan bercinta hingga sang eomma dan sang appa mengetahuinya lalu dirinya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Sangat aneh bukan.

Gara-gara mimpi itu juga Sehun tidak bisa fokus pada saat pelajaran dan terus-terusan membayangkan tubuh telanjang Luhan yang tengah pasrah dibawahnya. Tubuh menggoda Luhan dalam mimpinya itu entah mengapa tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya ini. Bahkan tadi Sehun terpaksa bangun pagi sekali karna sprei dan celananya basah. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengalami mimpi basah dua kali.

"Hey.. melamun saja kau" Hanbin salah satu teman basketnya menyenggolnya yang otomatis membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuatnya memberikan dengusan kesal untuk laki-laki yang hobi memakai topi itu.

"Sok tau"

Kini tangan Hanbin merangkul Sehun dari samping. Walaupun tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama tapi setidaknya mereka cukup dekat "Ya ya ya apanya yang sok tau" Hanbin menoyor kepala Sehun sedikit "Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi tapi kau tetap diam saja. Apa telingamu kini pindah ke dengkul ha?"

"Aku cuma malas meladeni mulut cerewetmu itu bukannya tidak dengar"

"Yak kau" Hanbin menjepit leher Sehun dengan tangannya membuat sang empunya menggerang.

"Yak yak Hanbin jelek cepat lepaskan ugh kau bau yak" bukannya melepaskan Sehun, Hanbin malah makin mempererat jepitannya pada leher Sehun membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan sedangkan dirinya sendiri tertawa senang melihat penderitaan temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang sehabis mandi dan ingin mengambil segelas air didapur dihadapkan dengan Luhan yang memakai kaos putih kebesaran hingga setengah pahanya tertutupi tapi apa perempuan ini tidak memakai celana. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang memasukinya seperti penis miliknya contohnya. Ugh pikirannya makin kotor saja.

"Ehem"

"Eoh Sehun? Hai" Luhan yang tengah fokus dengan panci diatas kompor itu hanya menoleh sebentar padanya dan kembali fokus pada pancinya.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sehun setelah mendapatkan airnya dan duduk di kursi yang tisak jauh dari keberadaan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan senyum lebarnya "Aku sedang membuat pudding coklat. Kau suka kan?"

"Hmm ya" mata Sehun terbelalak saat melihat Luhan yang menoleh padanya dan terpampanglah bentuk bra hitam perempuan itu yang tercetak nyata dari balik kaos putih tipis kebesarannya. Apa perempuan itu tidak kedinginan malam-malam begini memakai baju tipis. Ah gara-gara Luhan, Sehun jadi gerah.

Karena tak ingin tergoda dengan tubuh molek sang kakak tiri yang memaksa birahinya untuk mengecup seluruh tubuh seksinya itu Sehun pergi ke ruang tv sekedar sedikit mendinginkan otaknya. Jangan salahkan Sehun jika Luhan tak perawan lagi tapi salahkan saja Luhan yang gemar memakai pakaian seksi padahal dirinya sudah teramat menahan diri untuk mengontrol sisi liarnya. Hey bagaimanapun Sehun adalah laki-laki normal yang mudah tergoda.

Baru beberapa menit dirinya menenangkan pikiran dan tubuhnya sosok yang selalu menjadi fantasi kotornya kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sehun tidak sembari menoleh dia hanya melirik dari ekor matanya melihat gadis berpakaian tipis sehingga tercetaklah payudara besarnya itu tengah berjalan kearahnya. Luhan membawa dua gelas pada masing-masing tangannya dan menaruh salah satu gelas itu di depan Sehun. Uap yang mengepul di atas gelas pertanda bahwa minuman itu masih sangat panas, cocok dengan cuaca diluar yang sangat dingin berbeda dengan suhu tubuh Sehun yang memanas karena gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

Zrasshh

"Eoh.. hujan" kata Luhan entah pada siapa sambil meniup-niup minumannya agar tidak terlalu panas dan membakar lidahnya. Membuat coklat panas sangat cuaca dingin seperti ini adalah hobinya. Apalagi jika harum coklat yang menguar bercampur dengan aroma hujan dan membuat pikiran menjadi tenang.

Mata Sehun tetap fokus dengan tontonan didepannya walaupun pikirannya berlarian kemana-mana. Bantal sofa bersarung merah itu ia dekap dalam dadanya.

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum menaruh gelasnya pada meja "Hey cepat minum sebelum dingin" kata Luhan. Dia beranjak dan membenahi bajunya sebentar "Aku akan cari lilin dulu takutnya nanti lampu mati tiba-tiba. Cepat minum coklatnya, kalau tidak mau berikan saja padaku daripada kau mengabaikannya"

"Ya" Sehun menoleh melihat kepergian Luhan sebelum mengambil gelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Sehun yang tertidur lelap dibawah selimut hangatnya dan bertelanjang dada itu memang kebiasaannya ngomong-ngomong merasa terusik dengan suara ketuka pintu. Dia sudah menduga siapa yang malam-malam begini akan mengetuk pintunya. Disingkapnya selimut itu dengan malas-malasan dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah lunglai dan mata setengah terpejam.

Clek

"Hehe hai Sehunnie" hingga terpampanglah cengiran aneh milik sang kakak tiri yang tengah mendekap bantal bambinya. Dan tanpa dipersilahkan Luhan segera masuk dan naik keranjang Sehun.

Sehun dengan malas mengikutinya dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya. "Sepertinya diluar tidak petir. Lalu kenapa lagi-lagi kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun dengan ketus.

"Kau tahu" jeda Luhan sebentar untuk membenahi posisinya agar terasa nyaman "Aku melihat bayangan menyeramkan dari balik jendela. Dan itu sepeeti jari-jari nenek sihir. Itu sangat menakutkan. Bagaimana jika dia masuk kamarku dan menculikku?" Cerita Luhan mendramatisir.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakkan"

"Ck. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah lama tidak tidur dikamarmu hehe"

"Lalu kenapa? Kita sudah sama-sama besar. Apa perlu kita tidur bersama seperti bayi? Atau seperti pasangan kekasih dan berakhir bercinta diranjang. Bukankah cuaca diluar sangat cocok?"

Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan memukul dada sang adik dengan kepalan tangannya "Hey! Dasar mesum. Bukan itu maksudku. Ck" Luhan memberengut sambil menatap Sehun sebal. Yang ditatap hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Lalu apa Luhan noona?" Tanya Sehun setelah ikut-ikutan membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan.

Tangan Sehun dibalik selimut kini merambat pada pinggang Luhan lalu naik ke punggung dan mengelusnya dengan pelan membuat empunya merasa geli namun nyaman secara bersamaan. Sehun memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut tapi juga terkesan intim. Tapi baru pertama ini Sehun berani mengelus punggungnya. Tapi Luhan suka itu.

"Ugh tidak jadi. Percuma aku mengatakannya kau kan nghh.." perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika tangan Sehun dengan berani meremas pantatnya pelan.

Sehun semakin menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat sehingga tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel. Bahkan kini Sehun dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya payudara Luhan ketika bersinggungan dengan dadanya. Remasan yang semula pelan kini bertambah kasar saat tangan Luhan meremat lengan Sehun menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Cup.

Kedua sejoli kakak beradik itupun berbagi ciuman memabukkan ditengah malam saat hujan tengah mengguyur diluar sana.

 **END**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Hai hehe maap telat apdet. Author terlalu sibuk fangirlingan sampai lupa punya utang ff.

Gimana..

Sehun gk mati kan..

Yap jadi chapter sebelum-sebelumnya itu adalah isi mimpi hunhan yang entah mengapa bisa samaan. Padahal di real hubungan mereka tetep kakak-adik.

Maaf jika ending terlau mengecewakan, ini jauh sekali dari perkiraan author. Tapi author takut kalo apdetannya makin ngaret karna kesibuk author untuk spazzing oppa.

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow. Maaf gk bisa nyebut satu satu yang pasti author sayang kalian semua.

Ff ini gk akan sampai disini tanpa kalian.

Oh ya author bakal bikin ff baru pengganti ff ini dan banyak adegan dewasanya. Tapi author ngerasa gk enak ama reader yg masih dibawah umur. Umur kalian rata-rata berapa sih biar author bisa ngira-ngira gmn ff itu entar?

See u in next ff ..


End file.
